Neverland, Henry and Home
by SwanQueen Hero
Summary: After rescuing Henry from Neverland and finally realising their feelings for one another, Emma and Regina find themselves jumping a few more hurdles. Upon returning to the Enchanted Forest, their love will be challenged when Regina's fate lies in the hands of her victims. All magic comes with a price, but what is the price of love?
1. Chapter 1

Neverland, Henry and Home.

Chapter One.

_The Jolly Rodger, in Neverland _Emma thought to herself, looking out across the Ocean to the small island where her son was apparently being held. _Really not how I would have thought about spending the next however long._

She was stuck on the pirate ship a million miles from home.

_Home._ She thought. Where was home. Boston, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest. Well the last of those was probably the closest and also probably the most relevant.

She felt a hand on the small of her back. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was; she could feel her, feel her magic. Emma hadn't realised just how much power she had until they combined their magic to save Storybrooke. Her magic was still reacting to her. She was the Evil Queen after all.

For Emma things were a little more complicated than that, Regina had been willing to sacrifice herself to save the town and everyone in it. The curse had been her doing, it was her fault that Emma had grown up in the care system without her parents, hadn't had a childhood, and was severely messed up as a person. But she had changed. Emma knew that the moment Regina explained to her that containing the trigger, the curse failsafe, would kill her. The Evil Queen wouldn't be willing to sacrifice herself for her subjects, but that's what Regina had been willing to do. Not just for Henry either. The more time she spent with her, the easier it was for Emma to forget that Regina was the Evil Queen.

"Not quite what you were expecting?" Regina asked.

"Really not," Emma replied, "I know I should be happy or whatever about apparently being home, but all I can think about is what is happening to Henry… He's there alone… We said we'd never leave him alone Regina, we promised him…"

"We had no choice Emma," Regina said, "we couldn't have stopped it even if we tried. They set us up, they tried to destroy our town, and they took our son. We need to go and get him back."

Emma nodded.

"You're his hero Emma," Regina said softly, "you're everyone's hero…"

"I don't feel much like a hero right now…" Emma replied, sighing.

"You're on a pirate ship, in Neverland," a voice from behind them said, "if you don't feel like a hero now darling, you never will."

Emma turned to face the person who had spoken to them.

"If you hadn't taken the bean and taken off in your precious pirate ship, then we wouldn't be in this situation," she said, feeling her anger bubble up within her, "we could all be in the enchanted forest together."

"I'm a pirate love," Hook said, "running away, stealing things, and thinking and caring about nothing but myself is what I do."

Emma could feel the anger rising within her, her fists clenched; Regina's arm went around her waist.

"Violence is not the answer…" she said quietly.

Something snapped inside her.

"Don't touch me." She said to Regina.

Regina stepped back, hands held up slightly.

Light spread from Emma's hands. Hook lifted up off the deck of his ship.

"Emma," he shouted, "put me down."

"My son is being held by some evil shadow thing…" she said, "that wouldn't have happened if you had done the right thing."

She lifted him higher. Snow and Charming came running from below decks.

"Emma!" Snow shouted, "what are you doing, put him down."

"He needs to be punished…" Emma said, struggling to keep Hook in the air.

"Yes he does," Snow said, "but this isn't the way to do it."

"Emma," Charming said, "listen to your mother, this isn't the right way to solve this…"

"Regina, can you do something?" Snow asked.

"I could…" Regina said, "but I think she has a point."

"You would," Hook said, "don't forget all that I have done to help you, your majesty."

"Help me?" Regina said, "ever since you arrived in Storybrooke you have been nothing more than an incessant pain in my ass."

Emma let out a laugh. She moved her hands, moving Hook from above the ship to over the side. The light coming from Emma's hands started to falter, her power draining, her strength going the same way. As she collapsed to the deck there was a splash in the Ocean.

"She could have killed him." Snow said, rushing over to Emma.

"No she couldn't," Regina said, "she isn't evil Snow, she's just angry."

"We're the Charming's," Charming said, "we don't get angry."

"Speak for yourself." Snow said, crouching down next to Emma.

Emma started to come round, with a pained look on her face.

"Ouch…" Emma said, arching her back.

"That was impressive." Regina said.

"He landed in the water right?" Emma said.

They all looked to the side of the ship in time to see a very wet, very irritated Hook climb back on the ship.

"There are sharks in that water." He said, slumping down against the side of the ship.

"They wouldn't eat you," Emma said, sitting up, "you'd leave a nasty taste in their mouth."

"Ha bloody ha." Hook said.

"It's starting to get dark…" Charming said.

"Now the real fun begins." Hook said.

"Found him." Mr Gold said, walking out onto the main deck, "He's on the island."

"Tell us something we don't know." Emma said.

"We're not going to be able to go there tonight," Hook said, "it's too dangerous…"

"We have to get him back." Emma replied.

"If you go there at night," Hook said, "all your fears will become reality, everything you've ever feared in your life is on that island."

"My son is on that island." Emma said, "we have to get him back…"

She looked at Regina.

"Don't tell me you're with them on this one?" Emma said to her.

"Knowing what I do about that island," Regina said, "and the darkness on it… I do have to admit they may be right…"

"We'll go over tomorrow morning," Snow said, "we'll get him back Emma."

"Him spending one night on that island is one night too many." Emma said.

As the sky darkened the screams began.

"This is one of those times I wish the fairy tales I read as a kid were true…" Emma said, staring at the island, tears building in her eyes, "Disney really fucked this one up…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_She dreamt that night, so vivid, so real. Henry was screaming, above all the other screams on the island his stood out to her. Fear filled every fibre of his being. Emma could see it, feel it. She felt his pain, an indescribable unbearable pain unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life. Her fears mixed with his own, cause him to cry out her name._

She sat bolt upright in bed, to find Regina sitting there on the edge of the bed looking at her, her dark eyes filled with concern.

"He was screaming…" Emma said, tears slipping from her eyes.

"It was a bad dream," Regina said, "nothing more…"

"It felt so real…" Emma replied.

"That's due to where we are," Regina said, "every feeling here is magnified… pain, fear… love…"

Emma just looked at her.

"It makes everything feel a lot more real…" Regina said.

"What time is it?" Emma asked.

"About 3am," Regina said, "think you can get some more sleep? You're going to need all your strength for the morning."

Emma nodded. Regina got up to leave.

"Stay…" Emma said, in such a quiet voice that she didn't think Regina had heard her.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Regina asked.

"He's your son too Regina," Emma said, "I know what you must be feeling…"

Regina sat back down on the bed.

"I'll stay…" she said.

Emma moved the covers back on the bed, inviting Regina to join her.

"Don't worry Regina," Emma said, as she laid back down, her back to Regina, "I'm not going to bite you…"

x-x-x-x-x

As soon as she walked through the door of Emma's cabin, Snow realised going to wake her daughter probably hadn't been the best idea she'd had recently. She stood in shock seeing her daughters head rested on Regina's shoulder, Regina's arms around her. The Saviour and The Evil Queen. Not really an image Snow wanted in her head.

Emma started to stir, her eyes slowly opening and looking at Snow.

"No," Emma said, "this really isn't what it looks like."

"And what does it look like Emma?" Snow asked.

"Something it's not…" she said.

Emma slowly got out of bed; not waking Regina was probably a good idea.

"Seriously," Emma said, "this really isn't what you think it is…"

"You're an adult Emma," Snow said, "who you choose to share your bed with is your business; I'm just your mother…"

The hurt in Snow's voice hit Emma right where it was supposed to. Snow turned to leave as Emma got dressed.

"Shit…" she muttered to herself.

"Problem?" Regina asked.

"My mother," Emma said, pulling her trousers up, "walked in…"

"And?" Regina said.

"I don't think she's ready to see her daughter in bed with the woman who spent the best part of her life trying to kill her…" Emma said, leaving the cabin.

Emma had to find her mother before she took her wrong idea of what had happened and spread it around the ship. She was pretty sure her father would be of the same view as Snow, Hook would probably enjoy the visuals he made in his mind, and Mr Gold would probably find it very amusing. In Emma's mind it was ironic. The Saviour and the Evil Queen, maybe she was supposed to save Regina, maybe this was part of her fate.

"They were in bed together…" she heard Snow say as she walked into the Galley.

"As in naked?" Hook asked.

"No," Emma said, "not as in naked. You're sick Hook."

"Simple pleasures Emma." He said with _that_ smile on his face.

"You explain to us what happened Emma," David said, "in your own words."

"There's no need to explain what happened David," Snow said, "she was in bed with Regina."

"Nothing happened," Emma said, "god I feel like a 5 year old kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar…"

"There were cookies?" Hook asked.

"Again with the sick…" Emma said, sitting down at the table.

"How did it happen Emma?" David asked.

"I was having a nightmare," Emma said, "about Henry… she was there when I woke up."

"So she got into your bed without permission?" David asked.

"No… I invited her…" Emma said, "but nothing happened. She's the only person here who could even start to imagine what I'm going through with Henry not being here. Do not judge me."

Snow put some food down in front of her.

"What is that?" Emma asked, picking some of it up with the spoon and letting it slop back into the bowl.

"I'm not sure…" Snow said, "it is edible, and if you put sugar on it I'm sure it won't taste too bad."

"Can I just have coffee?" Emma asked.

"We… er… don't have any." Snow said.

"Seriously?" Emma asked, "just when I thought this world couldn't get any worse…"

"We have tea." David said.

"That'll have to do…" Emma said, pushing the food away from her.

x-x-x-x

Above board they all sat planning what would be their best way to get Henry back off the island. Daylight was their greatest asset.

"I've had a thought," Snow said, "Emma seems to be quite powerful, we know how powerful Regina is, and Mr Gold… well… can't we just use magic?"

"Magic that you all wanted me to stop using?" Regina said, "in that world I was the Mayor, in this world I _am_ the Evil Queen… are you sure you want me to tap into that?"

"You're not Evil Regina…" Emma said, placing her hand lightly on Regina's arm.

"My magic is based in darkness Emma," she said, "causing pain, hurting people, that's what I do…"

"That's what you did." Emma said, "people change."

"If you focus on saving Henry," Mr Gold said, "focus on using your magic for that purpose and that alone, you may very well come out of this one smelling of roses your majesty."

"Or she'll get us all killed," Hook said, "or kill us all herself…"

"You're really not helping," Emma said, looking at Hook, "you want to go for another swim?"

Regina stood up and walked to the side of the ship.

"Excuse me…" Emma said walking over to her.

"I'm not sure I can do this Emma…" Regina said.

"Henry needs you," Emma said, "you're his mother…"

"I'm the Evil Queen Emma," she said, "that's how Henry sees me…"

"It's not," Emma said, "he loves you. He needs you. Everyone needs you… I… I need you. I can't do this on my own Regina."

"You are more powerful than you will ever know Emma," Regina said, making eye contact for the first time since they left the table, "you are the result of true love… in any fairy tale your parents love for each other is epic, and you're the result of that. Your magic may very well be limitless…"

"You're the most powerful person I know," Emma replied, "we can't do this without you…"

"My magic comes from pain, and anger, it's dark," Regina said, "are you forgetting that before you were born I chased your parents from one end of the Enchanted Forest to the other… everyday was about trying to destroy them, that's what I lived for. I created a curse which caused you to grow up without a family; I destroyed your childhood Emma…"

"I know," Emma said, "but you're not that person anymore… you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save Storybrooke, to save everyone."

"Which I wouldn't have had to do if I hadn't created the curse in the first place…" Regina said.

"The curse is broken remember," Emma said, "the failsafe destroyed, Storybrooke still standing. I never had a home, which yes, was partly your fault. I never had a family, again your fault. Storybrooke became my home, I found my family, and added to it. You're to blame for a lot of bad Regina, but you are also responsible for a lot of good. Henry has a massive heart and that isn't only down to who gave birth to him…"

Regina nodded, looking down at her feet.

"So please," Emma said, "help me…"

"Okay…" Regina said nodding, "let's go get our boy back."

x-x-x-x

Henry was thankful when the morning came. The screaming stopped. He felt his mom's, both of them, with him during the night. He was sure without them he wouldn't have survived. For the longest time he hated the Evil Queen, he couldn't see all the pain she had been through before she took everyone to Storybrooke, she had just been trying to protect him from pain.

He looked around him; he couldn't believe this was Neverland. The fairies here weren't nice, Tinkerbelle was obviously a misrepresentation.

"They are coming for me you know." He said.

He wasn't sure who he was talking to, but it really did make him feel better to say it out loud.

"My family will always find each other," he said, "haven't you read the story…"

"No one is coming for you kid," a woman said, "how could they. They are trapped in that little pathetic excuse for a town. We took all the beans remember, how else you expect them to get here."

"My mom's coming for me," he said, "and yes, I mean both of them…"

x-x-x-x-x

"We're coming for you Henry…" Emma said, taking one last look at the island before getting in the boat to row to shore.

"Do you think he knows we're coming to get him?" Snow asked David as she sat down.

"He knows," David said, "he knows we'll always find him…"

He kissed her head.

"Getting the goodbyes out of the way now might be a good idea." Hook said.

"Why?" Emma asked, "you thinking of going somewhere?"

"That's all I've been thinking of since you came up with this stupid plan," he said, "women can never come up with plans, that's a pirate's job."

"Your plan would be to cut our losses and run away." Regina said.

"Usually, yes," Hook said, "but I actually like the kid."

"So what would you do differently?" Emma asked him.

"It would probably be best not to directly sail this thing to the shore," he said, "the lost ones sometimes sleep on the beach here…"

"So we change course and come in around the bend there?" Emma asked.

"There's a small market area there," Hook said, "it'll probably be our best bet to get deeper into the island unnoticed from there."

Emma looked at Regina, who nodded.

"That would probably be better, yes." She said.

"Then that's what we'll do." Emma said.

Hook changed the course of the boat and they headed to shore.

The group attracted a lot of attention, Hook blended in fine, but new comers never came to the island.

"Just keep your heads down and walk." Hook said, stopping at one of the traders.

He bought 5 capes with hoods, before handing them out.

"Now you won't stand out as much."

They all put them on.

"This way…" Hook said, leading them through the packed market place.

Once they reached the far side he pointed up to the mountain.

"That's where we need to be." He said.

"This is too easy…" Emma said.

"You think…" Hook said, "he knows you're coming, he knew it the moment the lost ones spotted my ship."

"So, what?" Emma said, "he's letting us go up there?"

"Probably." Hook said.

"It's what I would do…" Regina said, "it makes sense."

Emma looked at her.

"It's easier to focus your defences when you know where your enemy is coming from…" Regina said, "simple battle strategy."

"I almost forgot some of the things you did," Snow said, "but when it comes down to this battle up there I'm glad you're on our side."

"There's a compliment in there somewhere…" Emma said.

Regina laughed a little as the group continued to make their way up the side of the mountain.

They were nearly at the top when Emma stopped.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

"Magic…" Emma said, "can't you feel it?"

Snow, Charming and Hook looked at her like she was slightly nuts.

"I feel it…" Regina said, "it's dark…"

"Darker than dark." Mr Gold said, "this game is going to be fun."

Emma saw the smile on his face and it terrified her. Her magic started to prickle; she had no idea what else to call it. Her hands started to glow, she had no idea what was going on so she just went with it. Her hands pointed at the trees opposite them, magic shot out of her fingers, things started to explode. The noise was heartrenching.

"Fairies dying…" Hook said to Snow and David who were stood behind him.

The magic stopped.

"I killed fairies?" Emma asked, "like Mother Superior?"

"No," Regina said, "these are dark fairies Emma, evil little things. They are what keep the children here trapped during daylight hours."

"That's not too bad then…" Emma said, "what the hell just happened…?"

"You sensed a threat," Mr Gold said, "and you dealt with it."

"I don't know how…" Emma said.

"For now, your magic is more instinct," he said, "once you learn how to control it, you will understand. Don't fight it princess."

"Don't call me that." Emma said.

"It's what you are," Gold said, "what you were born to be, your mother is Queen, which makes you a princess Emma."

"I'd much rather just be the sheriff." She said, "no one to disappoint then…"

"You could never disappoint anyone Emma," Snow said, "especially not us."

"The look on your face this morning said otherwise," Emma snapped, "can we just get Henry back and figure out how to get back to Storybrooke."

"We can't get back Emma…" Hook said, "the best we can do is get you to the Enchanted Forest, it's where you were born after all."

"If we can't get back…" Emma said, "does that mean they can't get here?"

"No," Regina said, "there is another way to break that part of the curse…"

"And you didn't mention that before, why?" Emma asked, feeling herself getting angry again.

"Because it's one I created." Mr Gold said.

"You?" Emma asked.

"Yes," he said with a smile, "did you really think I wouldn't add my own little twist on things."

She could have shot him where he stood, if she had her gun. Her mother made her leave it on the ship.

"What is it…?" Emma said, "and why didn't you tell us in Storybrooke?"

"Because you needed to be here dearie," he said, "you need to find true love in the place of your birth, that's the way to bring everyone else back from Storybrooke."

"What is it about true love that you're so fascinated with?" Emma asked.

"It's the most powerful magic of all," he said, "that makes it worth creating trouble for… your happy ending is here dearie, you needed to be here to find it."

"That dearie thing is getting worse…" Emma said.

"He's in a land of magic," Regina said, "his strength is getting greater by the hour."

"Well said dearie." He said, "I'm here to help save Henry, then I'll be out of your hair."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because he is my grandson Emma, whether you like it or not," he said, "he is my last connection to my son."

"I was talking about the out of our hair part…" Emma said.

"Because I have no interest in going back in the dungeon your parents built for me." He said.

"I think they are saving that for me…" Regina said, the sadness clearly etched on her regal features.

Emma looked at her parents.

"It had crossed our minds," Snow said, "people are going to expect you to be punished Regina…"

"And locking her up for the rest of her life is going to accomplish that?" Emma asked.

"It might be the fairest option." Snow said.

"No," Emma said, "I've been in prison, it's not a place anyone should have to go…"

"Emma," Regina said, "I need to be punished for my actions, by the law of the land…"

"You think Henry is going to let that happen?" Emma said, more aimed at her parents than Regina, "you think I'm going to let that happen?"

"The law is…" Snow started.

"The law can be changed," Emma snapped, "she's changed, she's not that person anymore… and if you can't see that then maybe you aren't as good and pure as you protest to be."

"Emma…" Regina said.

"Look," Emma said, "Maybe that was a bit harsh, but aren't you both the people who always tell me to look for the good in people, Snow you said it yourself in Storybrooke, she's changed. And it'll really hurt Henry if his two favourite fairy tale characters, after Red and Hook, turn out to be not how they are in the book. You once told me that you loved Regina when you were a child, because of the good she had in her. That's still there, you just need to look past all the crap to see it."

Emma walked off ahead further up the mountain.

"Smart kid you've got there." Hook said, "stubborn as hell, but smart."

"It'll never happen Hook." Charming said.

Mr Gold laughed.

"You're certainly not her happily ever after." He said.

"No," Hook said, "but I might be a fun port of call until she finds it."

Charming pulled his sword and pointed it at Hook.

"Never talk about my daughter like that again." He said.

"Chill it down pops," Hook said, "I was joking."

Hook walked off, following Emma. Snow motioned to Regina to walk ahead of them. With a little laugh, Regina did.

"I'm not likely to vanish when my son is in danger dear." She said.

"All the same I'd like to see where you are." Snow said.

They reached Emma, who was seemingly frozen to the spot.

"Emma what is it?" Snow asked.

Emma stayed exactly where she was, staring straight ahead.

"Emma?" Regina asked, walking up to her, placing her hand on her arm.

"He's in there…" Emma said.

Regina looked in the direction Emma was looking, there was an old tree house styled castle. It was surrounded by a blanket of evil so strong that Regina could see it.

"Now that's interesting…" Mr Gold said, walking forward a little.

He sent a burst of magic at it. Nothing happened.

"No," Emma said, "that's terrifying…"

"You try…" Regina said.

"Me?" Emma asked, "I'm no match for that…"

"You might be." Mr Gold said. "Your magic is the opposite of what that is Emma. Your magic is found in true love. It's a magic you've always possessed, but never known about it. My magic comes from the same place that the magic we're fighting does, I'm the Dark One, evil fighting evil is never going to get us anywhere."

She took a deep breath and held out her hands. A stream of pure magic left her fingers. Almost as soon as her magic connected with the dark it formed a hole, a gap big enough to get through.

"Go and get Henry…" she said, straining to keep the magic going.

"Emma…" Regina said.

"Go." Emma said, more sternly this time.

Snow, Charming, Regina and Hook went through the void towards the castle door.

"What are you still doing standing here," she said to Gold, "they might need you."

"I want to see what happens next." He said with a grin.

"You are one twisted son of a bitch." Emma said.

"Stop focusing on me Emma." He said, watching as the gap started to close.

Emma turned all her attention to the darkness she was fighting. Images of Henry flashed through her head. That's what she was fighting for.

"Fight it Emma," he said, "it's getting stronger."

"I'm doing my best," she said, "some of us haven't been doing this forever…"

She caught a glimpse of Snow running back towards the void, followed closely by Hook who now had a bleeding lip, David soon followed carrying Henry.

"My mom's still in there…" Henry said weakly, "don't let her die Emma."

"Don't worry kid," Emma said, "I've got this…"

More images flashed through her head, this time of Henry and Regina. Happy times, loving times. She fed off that love. Her eyes turned pure white.

"Oh my…" Mr Gold said, "there's a development."

"What's happening to her?" Snow asked.

"She's starting to believe." Gold replied.

A few moments later Regina appeared from the castle, looking none the worse for wear. Emma started to waver, her power starting to drain.

"Just a little more mom," Henry said, "you can do it, you have to do it…"

Regina made it through the void, only then did Emma see the shadow of pure evil following her.

"Oh hell no…" Emma said.

Regina reached her.

"Get Henry back to the ship." Regina said.

"Mom, no…" Henry said.

"We'll be there soon kid," Emma said, "I promise."

He went over to Regina.

"I love you." He said, giving her a hug.

He did the same to Emma, before Charming carried him away. Emma could still hear him shouting Mom as they disappeared down the mountain.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Emma asked Regina.

"Fight this thing." Regina said, matter of factly.

Regina stood next to Emma as the evil shadow descended on them. Emma felt movement on her other side, she was surprised to see Gold.

"He's my grandson Emma…" being the only explanation he gave for still being there.

He and Regina both held out their hands, joining Emma in fighting magic with magic.

A few moments later Emma collapsed to the floor and the shadow exploded.

"Emma." Regina said, kneeling next to her.

Emma opened her eyes.

"Did we win?" she asked.

Regina nodded.

"Good," Emma said, "no one takes our kid without paying for it…"

Emma's eyes closed, her head lulled to one side. Regina looked at Gold.

"What have we done…?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Did you manage to get any sleep?" Snow asked, standing in the doorway of the cabin.

"No…" Regina said, keeping her back to her one time step-daughter, "I'm not tired, I need to figure this out…"

"It'll still need figuring out after you get a few hours' sleep Regina." Snow said.

"But if I don't sleep, it'll get done a few hours earlier." Regina replied.

Snow sighed and closed the door.

"How's my mom?" Henry asked as she walked back out onto the deck.

"Still determined to stay awake." She said, ruffling his hair.

She then got a flash, that was Emma's thing, no one else did that but Emma.

"Sorry Henry…" Snow said.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that word to me," Henry said, "what happened wasn't any of your faults, it just happened."

He ran off to the other end of the ship, leaving Snow standing there with tears in her eyes. She looked up to the stars.

"Come back to us Emma," she said as the tears fell, "he needs you… We all need you."

x-x-x-x

"There has to be some way to undo this." Regina said, walking around the cabin, "this isn't right…"

_All magic comes with a price_ she heard Emma's voice in her head again _this is that price. _

"No," Regina said, "this is never that price."

She turned and looked at Emma's bed.

"Never that price…" she repeated.

There was a knock at the door.

"What?" Regina shouted.

The door opened and Hook walked in.

"Now a bad time?" he asked.

"Get out." She said.

"Henry is worried about you Regina," he said, "don't leave him alone."

"He's not alone, he has Snow and Charming." She said.

"He needs his mother." He said, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Regina fell down to her knees. She needed his mother too. She was really getting to like having Emma around.

She stood up and walked over to the side of the bed, sitting down on it she allowed herself to cry.

"Snap out of it Regina," she said to herself, "you've felt pain worse than this before…"

_No you haven't_ said the voice in her head _this is worse than anything you've ever felt. Should have told the girl how you felt. Love might be a weakness Regina, but ignoring the very fact that it exists is a bigger weakness._

"Get out of my head mother!" Regina shouted into the darkness.

The door opened.

"Don't you knock." She said.

"Sorry…" Henry said.

"Oh Henry…" she said, turning to him, "I'm sorry… I thought it was Snow again…"

"She's worried about you mom…" he said, walking over and throwing his arms around her, "we all are…"

"I'm okay Henry…" she said.

"No you're not." He said, "I love you mom…"

"Me too…" she said.

He backed away, his eyes full of concern.

"You can't even say it anymore…" he said.

"Say what Henry?" she asked.

"That you love me," he said, "it's always 'me too'."

"I'm sorry Henry…" she said.

"Ever since what happened on the island…" he said, "it's like your heart is missing…"

"Not missing," Regina said, "just hurting…"

"Can I ask you something…" Henry said.

"Anything." Regina replied.

"Did you love her…?" he asked, "did you love Emma?"

The tears started to silently fall from her eyes.

"Honestly…" she started.

"Always has to be honesty…" Henry said.

"I think so…" she said.

He nodded.

"You're okay with that?" Regina asked.

"She's the Saviour," Henry said, "she saved you… she saved you for me…"

Regina kissed the top of his head.

"It's getting late," she said, "think you can sleep?"

"Can you?" he asked.

"I'll try," she said, "for you…"

He smiled, hugged her again and left the room.

Regina waited until he left before going to Gold's room.

"What can I do for you dearie?" he asked.

"I need your help." She said.

"Yes you do." He replied, "because this isn't how it was supposed to turn out. Without her everyone is stuck in Storybrooke, Belle is stuck in Storybrooke…"

"All I've done in the last three days is try and find a way to undo this," Regina said, "you're the Dark One, haven't you thought of something?"

"I have," he said, "but it's not for me to do, you have to do this one on your own…"

"How?" she asked.

"Regina," he said, "every time you've had some kind of problem, your mother, your husband, your step-daughter, you've come to me. I cannot do this for you."

"I can't…" she said, "I've been through every spell I know, there's nothing…"

"Don't use your head," he said, "use your heart…"

"My heart?" she asked.

"Yes…" he said, "your heart…"

"Use your heart he says," Regina said, "don't use your head… what a great help he is…"

She picked up Emma's leather jacket and held it up to her nose. Breathing in she let out a sigh.

"I miss you Emma…" she said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes…" Regina said.

Snow walked in, with tea and food.

"I thought you might be hungry…" Snow said.

"I'm not…" Regina said, "but thank you…"

"I know how you felt about her Regina…" Snow said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Regina replied.

"I know a broken heart when I see it…" Snow said.

Regina didn't say anything.

"I hope you get some sleep…" Snow said before letting herself out of the room.

Regina was tired, so very tired. She laid down on the side of the bed, the other side was Emma's.

"I love you Emma…" She said, pulling the jacket to her chest as her eyes closed.

Waking up the following morning, Regina instinctively looked to the other side of the bed, what she wasn't expecting was the deep green eyes looking back at her.

"Morning…" Emma said.

"Are you… Are you really here?" Regina asked.

"Yeah…" Emma said, "I'm really here…"

Regina slowly reached out her hand, placing her hand on Emma's cheek.

"See," Emma said, placing her hand over Regina's, "really here…"

Regina moved her hand, and Emma laced their fingers together.

"Should probably go and see the kid…" Emma said.

"He'll be really upset if you don't…" Regina replied.

Emma smiled a little and let go of her hand. She slowly got out of bed, she was a little unsure on her feet.

"Legs still a little shaky…" she said to Regina.

"I'll help," Regina said, "give me a minute to make myself a little more presentable…"

"You look perfectly presentable to me." Emma said with a little smile.

"I look like a mess." Regina replied.

"If you say so." Emma said, sitting back down on the bed.

Emma tried to avert her eyes as Regina got changed. She glanced over to Regina just as she looked at her. Emma blushed slightly and smiled a little.

"Sorry…" she said.

"No you're not." Regina said with a laugh, "sorry you got caught maybe."

Emma laughed.

Regina got changed and walked over to where Emma was sitting.

"Shall we?" she asked, holding out her hand to Emma.

Emma took her hand and stood up.

"Put your arm around my shoulders," Regina said, "I won't let you fall…"

Emma stumbled as she put her arm around Regina's shoulders, her face ending up extremely close to the former Evil Queen.

"Sorry…" Emma said.

Regina smiled a little.

"Will you stop apologising." Regina said.

"Sor…" Emma started, "yeah."

They walked down the corridor to Henry's room.

"Apparently this is the room his father used when he was on this ship." Regina said.

"Neal was on the Jolly Rodger?" Emma asked.

"From what Hook said, yes." Regina said.

"There is so much about that man that I never got to know…" Emma said.

"He loved Henry," Regina said, "isn't that enough?"

"I guess it's going to have to be…" Emma replied.

Regina kissed Emma's temple, which caused Emma to close her eyes, sigh, and smile a little.

"What time is it?" Emma asked.

"Early," Regina said, "really early…"

"Helpful." Emma said with a laugh, "too early to wake him up?"

"He'd kill you if you didn't." Regina replied.

"True…" Emma said.

She opened the door to Henry's cabin, the sight that met her nearly brought tears to her eyes. Her little boy was there sleeping, he looked like the most peaceful thing Emma had ever seen in her life. She moved her arm from round Regina's shoulders and walked over to his bed.

She kissed him on the head, which caused him to wiggle a little in his sleep, Emma let out a little laugh.

"He is so cute…" Emma said.

"He gets that from his mom…" Regina replied.

"When did you turn into a soppy person?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"I could've been talking about myself," Regina said, "You just assume I was talking about you…"

Henry woke up.

"Emma?" he asked, "you're okay?"

"Hey kid," she said, "other than aching in places I never knew existed, I'm okay."

He jumped out of bed and threw his arms around her waist.

"Ouch…" Emma said.

"Sorry," Henry replied, "didn't mean to hurt you."

"It was a good hurt…" Emma said, wrapping her arms around her son.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said.

"Me too kid, me too…" she said, looking at Regina, who had a small smile on her face.

"How did you do it?" Henry asked Regina, "How did you undo it?"

"I don't know if it was me that did it Henry." Regina said.

"It had to have been," Henry said, "no one else could have."

"She was honest with herself…" Mr Gold said from the doorway, "it's good to see you up and about Miss Swan."

"Thanks…" Emma replied.

"Your mother is going to be beside herself." He said.

"Probably." Emma said.

He walked away, heading back to his own cabin.

"What does he mean you were honest with yourself?" Emma asked Regina.

"No idea." Regina replied, "You know he loves his riddles…"

"True," Emma said, "for some reason I'm really hungry…"

"Then we'd better get you some food." Regina said.

Regina was leaning against the wall in the galley, Snow hadn't stopped fussing over Emma since she woke up, and Henry was bombarding Emma with information about what had happened in the last three days, Charming couldn't stop smiling. Everyone, it seemed, was happy again.

"We'll be in the Enchanted Forest soon," Henry said, "it's going to be so cool to live in a castle. I can start using real swords, riding horses, it's so cool."

"Real swords?" Emma asked, "how about you stick to the wooden ones for now."

"You and granddad use real swords," he said, "mom can use one too, and grandmother can shoot arrows. Mom, I'm going to have to start learning, I'm going to king one day don't you know."

"You're 10," Emma said, "There's plenty of time for that."

"I got my first real sword at 8." Snow said.

"Really not helping." Emma said.

"Sorry," Snow said, "but he does have a point Emma, he is going to be king one day."

"One day in the very distant future," Emma said, "how about he concentrates on being a kid for now."

"I just thought of something," Henry said, "is mom going to live with us in our castle?"

"Erm…" Emma said, "I don't know kid…"

"Can you?" he asked, looking at Regina.

"There's going to be a lot to work out when we get to the Enchanted Forest Henry," Regina said, "we'll work something out."

"There's plenty of space right," Henry said looking at Snow, "I mean it's a castle…"

"Like Regina said, there's a lot to work out…" Snow said.

"You're going to lock her up aren't you," Henry said, "you're going to lock her away for forever…"

No one said anything.

"Tell me the truth." Henry said.

"Henry…" Snow said, "Things are different here. Regina knows that, she needs to be held to account for what she did."

"Are you going to be held to account for what you did?" Henry asked, "Or am I the only one who remembers you killed Cora?"

"Henry…" Emma said.

"You're going to let this happen?" Henry said, "You can't, she's my mom Emma, you can't lock her up. She's changed, you know that."

"I know Henry," Emma said, "and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she doesn't get locked away forever…"

"Execution would actually be the order of the day," Hook said, "if I remember the laws of the Enchanted Forest correctly."

"We're not going to execute her." Snow said, "That's really not an option."

"That's something I guess…" Emma said.

Emma yawned.

"Still tired?" Hook asked, "You slept for the best part of three days."

"I wasn't sleeping…" Emma said.

"Do you remember anything?" Regina asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Emma said, "If that's okay… I'm going to go back to bed for a little while, I'm exhausted."

Emma stood up from the table, stumbling backwards.

"Need a hand?" Regina asked.

"No," Emma said, "thanks, I can manage…"

As soon as she closed her eyes the flashes started, the memories, the darkness. She was in so much pain, but had no idea where it was coming from.

"I want the boy back." The shadow said.

"He's my son," Emma said, "You can't have him."

"I will get him back." Came the reply.

"You and whose army?" she asked, "You'll have to go through me first."

"You are nothing but an amateur," the shadow said, "you cannot stop me, I will defeat you, and I will have the boy."

"Like I said," Emma said, "you and whose army."

The pain was searing through her now, it felt like she was being burned from the inside out.

"She's screaming," Regina said, "she's in pain…"

She ran from the galley, followed by everyone else. Mr Gold was already at the now open door to Emma's cabin.

"He has her." Gold said.

"Who has her?" Regina asked, "she's right there, what are you talking about?"

"The shadow has her mind…" Gold said, "he tasted her magic when we fought him, he has found her."

"Get us away from this island Hook," Regina said, "now."

"That isn't going to help." Mr Gold said.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

"She has to fight it," Gold said, "she has to defeat it in her mind."

Regina went over to the bed, knelt down next to it and took Emma's hand.

"Emma," she said, "honey, you have to fight this."

"Honey?" Snow asked.

"Not now Snow…" Charming said.

Henry smiled as his grandfather looked down at him and winked.

"Come on Emma…" Regina said softly kissing Emma's hand.

Emma's eyes shot open and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"What the hell just happened?" Emma asked.

"Is it over?" Regina asked, looking at Gold.

He nodded and walked away.

Emma looked at her hand, which was still being held in Regina's hand, and then she looked at Regina's face.

"You are one confusing woman Regina Mills…" Emma said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Emma was standing out on the deck of the ship, looking at the lights and stars above them. She was alone, everyone else was asleep. She couldn't get over how much the lights in the sky looked like the aurora borealis, or the Northern Lights. Just yet more to remind her of home.

"This is your home now…" She said to herself.

Millions if not billions of young girls dream of being fairy tale princesses. Emma had never been one of those girls. She much preferred the action hero types. Yet here she was, in Neverland, heading back to the Enchanted Forest where she would be expected to be a princess.

"I can't even keep my 10 year old son safe, nor can I make him do what I ask him," she said, "how the hell am I supposed to be able to run a kingdom and keep people safe…"

"With help…" said a voice from behind her, "I was trained to be a princess from the day of my birth, and that life should have been yours."

"Yeah, but it wasn't, was it." Emma said, "I didn't find out until I was 28 that my parents are Prince Charming and Snow White…"

"Or that your son was being raised by the Evil Queen." Snow said.

"Enough." Emma said, "enough with the Evil Queen bullshit."

"I'm sorry," Snow said, "I just remember all the things she's done."

"Do you also remember her saving your life when you were a child," Emma said, "do you remember her playing dress-up with you, braiding each other's hair…"

"She's not that person anymore…" Snow said.

"She is more that person again now than she has ever been." Emma replied.

"I know she's changed Emma," Snow said, "but this has happened before remember, before Cora turned up in Storybrooke. I am just waiting for her to revert back to her old self; I am waiting for her to hurt you."

"That's not going to happen," Emma said, "I won't let that happen."

"Emma, trust me, it will happen." Snow said.

"You cannot live my life for me," Emma said, "you cannot make my mistakes for me either. I know what making mistakes feels like, I've made a lot of them in my life, but this isn't one of them."

"Emma…" Snow said.

"No," Emma said, "you are not changing my mind on this."

"This place changes people Emma." Snow said.

"So I see…" Emma said quietly as Snow went back to bed.

After a few more moments of looking up at the stars she heard footsteps behind her.

"Do you come here often?" Hook asked, leaning next to her like he was in a bar.

"You never give up do you?" Emma said with a laugh.

"Can't blame a fella for trying," Hook said, smiling, "so what's on your mind sweetheart?"

"Regina…" Emma said with a sigh, "my mother, my impending Princess-hood thing…"

"Princess-hood?" Hook asked, "you seriously just made that word up."

"Whatever," Emma said, "you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do," he said, "you're scared of your life, now that It's playing out the way it should have all along. You were born to be a Princess, Emma. Your mother is Queen. Your lover on the other hand…"

"Lover?" Emma asked, "excuse me?"

"My mistake," Hook said, "Regina…"

"What about her?" Emma asked.

"Where is she going to fit in back in the Enchanted Forest?" he asked, "you expect your mother to let her live happily ever after, excuse the pun…"

"I expect my mother to do the right thing…" Emma said.

"The right thing for who darling," Hook said, "you? Henry? Or her loyal subjects?"

"Back in Storybrooke…" Emma started.

"Look around you Dorothy," Hook said, "I don't think you're in Kansas anymore… This ain't Storybrooke sweet cheeks, there are no governments here, your mother is the absolute power in the Enchanted Forest."

"But…" Emma said.

"But nothing," Hook replied, "if she says Regina hangs, she hangs, there's nothing you can do about it."

"She wouldn't do that…" Emma said, "I know her…"

"You knew Snow White in Storybrooke," Hook said, "I doubt you'd recognise the person she is here… I'm hitting the sack, make sure you don't fall overboard out here on your own, I would not like to be on the receiving end of Regina's wrath…"

He walked away, leaving her, once again, on her own.

She was glad they were sailing further out in the Ocean rather than along the shore of Neverland. She couldn't deal with the screams tonight.

"I could do with a stiff drink…" she said, "where the hell… idiot, you're on a pirate ship, everyone knows pirates love rum…"

She headed to the galley, and preceded to drink the entire bottle of rum.

A few hours later Emma made her way, drunkenly, down the corridor.

"Shhhh idiot…" she slurred to herself as she walked into the wall.

She stopped outside the door she hoped was the one she was aiming for.

"If this ship would just hold still," she said to herself, "I could see the number…"

She squinted her eyes.

"Here's hoping…" she said.

As soon as she opened the door, she knew it was the right one, the scent of her filled every fibre of Emma's being. She walked in, closing the door behind her. She made her way, quietly she hoped, to the bed.

"Regina…" she said, "psssst Regina… Regina are you awake… oi wake up, I have something really important to tell you…"

She sighed.

"Regina," she repeated, "are you awake?"

"I am now," Regina grumbled, "what is so important that you had to wake me up to tell me."

"I think I might be a bit, ever so slightly…" Emma started.

"Drunk?" Regina asked.

"Just a little bit…" Emma said, with a laugh, "I have a question about the Enchanted Forest…"

"Can it wait till morning?" Regina asked.

"Nope, not at all, it's important now but I won't remember it later." Emma said.

"Okay, go ahead." Regina said.

"Are there unicorns in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked.

Regina laughed.

"What?" Emma asked, "I like unicorns."

"You're serious?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded like a 5 year old.

"When we left, yes, I don't know if they're still there," Regina said, "a lot has probably changed."

"Okay, thanks." Emma said.

She tried to stand up, falling back on the bed.

"I am so drunk…" she said, "take me home Regina…"

Regina laughed.

"If Storybrooke could see their precious Saviour now." Regina said, still laughing.

"I'm a kick ass Saviour," Emma said, "I just happen to have found the stash of rum."

"One of them." Regina said.

"One of them?" Emma asked, "You mean there's more?"

"Not tonight there isn't," Regina said with a laugh, "anymore rum and you'll be speaking pirate."

"A-hoy there pretty maiden…" Emma said with a giggle, "or would you be a wench…"

Regina gasped and slapped Emma's arm.

"I jest, I jest." She said, laughing, "of course you'd be a maiden…a very pretty one…"

"You think I'm pretty?" Regina asked.

"For a woman who had a thing about mirrors you don't seem to pay attention to what you see in them…" Emma said, "I'm going to regret this in the morning…"

"Regret what?" Regina asked.

"I'm going to go…" Emma stood up, and drunkenly made her way to the door.

"Stay…" Regina said.

"I don't think my mother would approve of that, do you…" Emma said.

"Since when has that ever stopped you…?" Regina replied.

"Tonight it does…" Emma said, "goodnight Regina…"

x-x-x-x

Emma was greeted the next morning by an over-active 10 year old jumping on her bed.

"Come on mom," he said, "time to get up, there are mermaids outside."

"Oh god Henry," Emma said, struggling to open her eyes, "what time is it?"

"Are you sick again mom?" he asked, "should I get my other mom…?"

"I'm not sick Henry," Emma said, "I'm hung-over."

"How did you find alcohol in Neverland?" Henry asked.

"Rum…" She said, "pirates always have rum… oh god…"

"What?" he asked.

"I vaguely remember waking Regina up last night to ask her if there were unicorns in the Enchanted Forest…" She said, burring her face under the pillow as Henry laughed.

"It's not funny kid…" she said.

"No you're right," Henry said, trying to keep a straight face, "it is so much more than funny."

Emma sat up and started to tickle Henry.

"Ahhhhhh." Was the only sound Emma could make out after the laughing.

"I'll meet you out there kid, I need a minute." She said.

Laughing, Henry left the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I guess we know where the rum went last night…" Hook said as Emma walked out on deck.

"And very nice it was too." Emma said, walking past him and over to where Snow was standing, "I feel I should probably apologise…"

"For what?" Snow asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Emma replied, "but I'm pretty sure there's something…"

"No, there's nothing," Snow said, "we had a chat, didn't agree on everything, but you don't have to apologise."

"We didn't agree on anything." Emma said.

"Well, okay, but we don't have to agree Emma," Snow said, "you're a strong-minded person, and I love you for that."

"But you're still not changing your mind…" Emma said.

"Not at the moment." Snow said.

Emma nodded. She looked around her.

"Where's Henry?" she asked.

"Swimming with mermaids." Snow said matter of factly.

"When I was a kid I wanted to swim with dolphins," she said, "and my kid is swimming with mermaids?"

"It's one of the many things you missed as a child," Snow said, "there are mermaids all around our world."

"I missed out on a lot…" Emma said, "is he safe?"

"Perfectly." Snow said.

"Okay," Emma replied, "where's Regina?"

"In her room as far as I know," Snow said, "she wasn't interested in breakfast this morning, and she told Henry she is feeling unwell."

"Unwell my ass…" Emma said, stalking off towards Regina's cabin.

x-x-x-x

As her cabin door flew open, Regina wanted the sea to open up and swallow her whole.

"You're unwell?" Emma asked.

"Now is not a good time Emma…" Regina replied.

"Why not?" Emma said, "your son is out there swimming with mermaids and you're too busy doing whatever it is you're _not_ doing to go and see that."

"I'm not in the mood…" Regina said.

"Not in the mood to see…" Emma started.

"This isn't about Henry, Emma." Regina said, interrupting her.

"Okay," Emma said, sitting in the chair near the window, "so what are you not in the mood for?"

"Your bullshit." Regina said.

"Say what now?" Emma asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Emma." Regina said.

"Actually I don't," Emma said, "you lost me at the bullshit part…"

"I'm not some toy you can pick up and play with when you're bored," Regina said, "and then discard when mommy dearest decides she doesn't approve…"

"What the hell has gotten into you today?" Emma asked.

"You, Emma," Regina said, "you have… the first thought that crossed my mind this morning was you."

"Regina…" Emma said.

"I know, I know, this isn't the right time," Regina said, "well guess what princess, there will never be a right time. I can't believe I talked myself into thinking you might be different, worth risking everything for… that isn't a mistake I'll make again…"

"Regina, what the hell are you talking about," Emma said, "did I say something last night, or do something last night to hurt you or piss you off?"

"It's what you wanted to do but didn't." Regina said.

Emma stood up and walked over to the bed.

"I don't know what I wanted to do Regina," Emma said, "this is so confusing for me…"

She sat down on the bed.

"What's confusing you Emma?" Regina said.

"Everything…" Emma said, "I spent most of the time in Storybrooke wanting to rip your head off, you treated me like crap…"

"That was mutual…" Regina said.

"True," Emma said, "we always seemed to be fighting each other for whatever reason… mainly to do with Henry… I just… I don't know. You want the truth Regina?"

Regina nodded.

"It scares me…" Emma said.

"What does?" Regina asked.

"This," Emma said, "you… feelings, emotions… I spent most of my life pushing people away, never letting anyone get too close… but it seemed the harder I pushed you away, the harder you pushed back… you got under my skin, you became one of the things that really made me tick…"

Regina didn't say anything; Emma stood up and walked over to the window.

"I thought I hated you…" Emma said, "then I figured I didn't hate you, I felt sorry for you… then it was back to hate again…"

She wrapped her arms around herself, looking out of the window, before continuing.

"Then I saw how much you really loved Henry," Emma said, "I realised I could never hate you… They say there's a fine line between love and hate…"

Emma felt Regina walk up behind her.

She put her arms around Emma's waist, her hands on top of Emma's hands. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"How about we start over…" Regina said.

"No…" Emma said.

"No?" Regina asked.

"Too much water has passed under the bridge for that…" Emma said, "plus I'd much rather see how this fairy tale ends…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Something was going on, Henry didn't know what exactly, but it was something. Emma hadn't stopped smiling all day.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, walking over to where she was sitting on the deck.

"Everything is great," Emma said, "sit with me and tell me all about swimming with mermaids."

He smiled and sat down next to her, she put her arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It was so cool," he said, "Mr Gold cast this spell where when I dived in the water I grew a tail, an actual tail."

"He did, did he…?" Emma said, not entirely sure of what she thought about that little bit of information.

"Yeah," Henry continued, "and I could breathe underwater… The mermaids, well merfolk, have this entire world down there, with their own castles and orchestra halls, everything."

"Orchestra halls?" Emma asked, "how does that work underwater?"

She already knew the answer, she was familiar with that fairy tale, but Henry seemed to be loving telling her his story.

"The fish," Henry said, "they make music… it's amazing."

Emma smiled.

"Though I think they were more fascinated by me than I was by them," he said, "they have some weird ideas about what goes on up here."

"Do you want to go back again?" Emma asked.

"Can I?" Henry asked, "Really?"

"I don't see why not." Emma replied.

"You're the best." He said.

They sat like that for the rest of the evening, until Henry fell asleep.

"Looks like someone has had a long day." Charming said, walking over to where Emma was sitting with a now sleeping Henry.

"Yeah," Emma said, "he's loving it here."

"What about you?" Charming asked.

"It's… different." Emma said.

"Shock to the system?" Charming said.

"You could say that." Emma replied with a laugh.

"Think you can get used to it?" he asked.

"I don't see that I have any other choice…" Emma said.

"It's really not that bad Emma," he said, "wait until you see our kingdom, everything will change."

"I've seen it, remember," she said, "well what was left of it…"

"We can rebuild," he said, "bricks and castles are not important, family is."

"So you keep saying…" she said.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Regina…" Emma said, "what's going to happen to her when we get back to the Enchanted Forest?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"Can we not like take a vote on it or something," Emma said, "see who, out of the people who were sent to Storybrooke, thinks _what_ about her…?"

"It's not a democracy Emma," he said, "that kind of rule would never last here…"

"Can you not make an exception just this once…?" she said, "please, I've never asked you or Snow for anything… but this, this is important…"

"Let's see what happens when we get back," Charming said, "want me to take this sleepy head to bed?"

Emma nodded.

Charming picked Henry up and carried him to his cabin.

"Guess that kind of thing is easy when your father is Prince Charming…" Emma said to herself with a laugh.

x-x-x-x

Emma was still sitting out on the deck, watching the stars. That's one thing she loved. She'd always lived in cities, other than Storybrooke, the novelty of seeing the stars in the night sky still hadn't worn off.

She didn't see Regina walking over to her, she felt her.

"There you are…" Regina said.

"Hey…" Emma replied.

Regina looked around her, made sure no one else was on deck with them, then she leant down and placed a soft kiss on Emma's lips.

"What was that for?" Emma asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Regina asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Er… nope," Emma said, "no reason needed for that…"

Regina smiled and sat down next to Emma, she put her arm around her. Emma sighed and rested her head on Regina's shoulder. For the first time since they got to Neverland Emma felt safe. She almost felt at home, like she belonged.

"What are we gonna do…?" Emma asked.

"About what?" Regina asked.

"My mother…" Emma said, "the Enchanted Forest…"

"By my calculations, and from what Hook mentioned earlier, we still have at least 10 days until we reach the river that leads to the Enchanted Forest." Regina said.

"Then what?" Emma said.

"We'll worry about that when it gets here…" Regina said, kissing Emma on the head.

"I just found you Regina, I can't lose you…" Emma said.

"It's going to take the dungeon they built for Gold to keep me away from you…" Regina replied.

"Don't mind me…" Hook said, from his view point at the wheel.

"How _do_ you do that?" Emma asked.

"Do what?" he replied.

"Vanish into the background…" she said.

"You're just too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else," he said, "I'd say it was cute if I wasn't jealous."

"You'll find your love someday Hook." Emma said.

"Not looking for it," he said, "had it once but it was stolen away from me."

"After you stole it away from someone else." Regina said.

"That wasn't love," he said, "when she was here she was free…"

Emma must have looked a little confused.

"Neal's mother…" Regina said.

"There are so many interconnected stories here I'm having a hard time keeping up…" Emma said, yawning.

"Looks like my rum will be safe tonight." Hook said.

Emma laughed.

"Bed?" Regina asked.

"Is that a proposition?" Emma asked.

Regina blushed.

"I was actually asking if you're going to bed." She said.

"Will you be joining me?" Emma asked, quietly.

"Not tonight…" Regina replied.

"What is that, oh, I'm actually a little hurt." Emma said with a cheeky smile.

"I need to get some sleep Emma," Regina said, "and I think we both know that neither of us would get any sleep in the same bed…"

"Yeah," Emma said, "good point…"

"I will however walk you to your cabin." Regina said.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Emma asked, with a smile.

"Quite possibly." Regina replied, returning the smile.

x-x-x-x

Snow was waiting outside Emma's cabin; she didn't seem too impressed to see her daughter walking arm in arm with Regina. But if she was being completely honest, she could see how happy they both were. That didn't change her feelings on Regina, not totally.

"I may have a solution to our _problem_ Emma." Snow said.

Stepping away from Regina a little, Emma laughed.

"We have a problem?" she asked.

"You could say that." Snow said.

"I'll leave you two to it…" Regina said, "see you in the morning."

"Sleep well Regina." Snow said.

Regina walked off down the corridor to her cabin.

"Give me a minute." Emma said to Snow, "Regina wait…"

She ran down the hall to Regina.

"I didn't get the chance to say goodnight." Emma said, taking a deep breath.

"You don't want to do this Emma…" Regina said.

"Yes I do…" Emma said.

She placed her hand on Regina's cheek, kissing her. The kiss started to take on a life of its own, as Regina's tongue ran across Emma's lower lip. Emma took Regina's lower lip between her teeth, gently biting it as she backed away.

"Goodnight…" Emma said.

"You are going to pay for that." Regina said.

Emma smiled, bit her lower lip slightly, and walked off back to where Snow was standing; looking like someone had just told her there was no Santa.

_That's an interesting thought_ Emma thought to herself _I'll have to ask about that, another time._

"Like I was saying," Snow said, "I have a solution to our little problem… well one of them."

"And what problem might that be?" Emma asked.

"Regina." Snow said.

"Isn't a problem." Emma replied.

"That's a matter of opinion…" Snow said, "anyway, I may have a way around the dungeon option."

"Which is?" Emma asked.

"We could get the Blue Fairy to bind her powers…" Snow said.

"Bind them or strip them?" Emma asked.

"Bind them," Snow said, "Just for a time…"

Emma got a flash of a memory in her head.

"No…" she said, "that isn't an option."

"Why not?" Snow asked, "Emma, this may be the only other option."

"Then you need to find another one," Emma said, "You remember Greg and Tamara, the idiots who caused this whole big ass ugly mess, well when they had Regina I remember something Gold said. He basically said that Regina's powers are such a massive part of who she is that without them she would probably die."

"_Probably_ die…" Snow said, "Not that she would die…"

"Probably is too higher risk than I am willing to take." Emma said.

"There may…" Snow started to say.

"Find another way." Emma said.

"And if I can't…?" Snow said.

"You once told me that can't isn't a word you understand…" Emma said, "if it was Charming and you…"

"Don't compare you and her to what we have…" Snow said.

"So you're the only ones who are allowed to fall in love?" Emma asked, "no one else is allowed to even consider a happy ending because no love can compare to yours? Is that it?"

"Emma that's not what I meant…" Snow said.

"Really?" Emma asked, "cause that's sure as hell what it sounded like to me."

Emma walked off to her cabin, slamming the door.

"Like the teenager I never had…" Snow said, "I can't win…"

"You could bind my powers?" Regina asked, walking out of her cabin.

"Not me," Snow said, "the Blue Fairy might be able to…"

She nodded.

"Okay…" She said.

"Okay?" Snow asked.

"Okay," Regina repeated, "let's do that…"

"You understand the risks?" Snow asked.

"Yes," Regina replied, "I understand completely, I heard everything, but this seems to be the only way to prove to you that I've changed, and I'm not going to destroy your daughter."

Snow nodded.

"But please don't mention this to Emma," Regina said, "I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"Okay," Snow said, "Regina you've made the right decision."

"I really hope so…" Regina said as Snow walked back to her cabin looking very pleased with herself.

x-x-x-x

Regina didn't sleep a wink that night. Magic was the only thing she knew, it's what she was. But she had decided to become Henrys mother, nothing more, nothing less. She had forgotten what a magic free life felt like. Of course she knew the risks; she knew it could kill her. But the pay off at the end of it, if it worked, was more than she had ever dreamed of, she could be the mother that Henry wanted.

She knew why Emma was against it, because Emma had seen how weak Regina had been when Greg and Tamara bound her powers back in Storybrooke, and she was obviously scared. She would come round to the idea, or maybe Regina didn't have to tell her.

Regina went to Emma's cabin that night, sat in the chair by the window and watched Emma sleep. She was having another restless night, Regina wasn't ready for what happened next, and it very nearly made her jump out of her seat. Emma sat up in bed, screaming her name. She was awake now. Regina moved to the side of the bed, where she sat.

"Regina…" Emma said, "god that was so real…"

"It was another bad dream Emma, nothing more…" Regina said.

"You were… er… you sacrificed yourself to save me and Henry…" Emma said, "they… they…"

"It wasn't real, honey," Regina said, "I'm right here."

Emma put her arms around Regina, and they sat there holding each other for the longest time.

"What did Snow want?" Regina asked.

"Oh nothing, like usual," Emma said, "she blows more hot air than a steam train…"

"She mentioned something about a solution to a problem," Regina said, "what did she mean?"

"The… A… Compromise," Emma said, "A way to keep you alive and out of prison…"

"What was it?" Regina asked.

"It doesn't matter because it's not happening, she can find another way." Emma said.

"But what if she can't…" Regina said.

"There has to be another way," Emma said, "in this perfect world of peace, puppies and rainbows with pretty lights in the sky, there has to be another way…"

"This world isn't perfect Emma," Regina said, "far from it in fact."

"That's not how it was sold to me," Emma said, "I got told anything is possible in this world… I'm hoping that wasn't just another lie…"

"Anything is possible," Regina said, "within reason…"

"Fairy tales aren't based on reason Regina," Emma said, "they make no sense whatsoever after you've spent 8 months living in a town with their characters…"

"The last 8 months has been a bit mad for you hasn't it…" Regina said.

"You think… my son finds me, makes me drive him back home to a little town called Storybrooke, in Maine… Which I couldn't find on any maps, anywhere. I drop him off at his house where I meet the woman who adopted him…" Emma said, "and I decide to stick around. Everyone is slightly odd, there's just something not right about this place, but still I stay. I get to know my son, and his mother. But it turns out it's all rubbish because Storybrooke doesn't exist and everyone living there is a fairy tale character."

"I'm hoping you never tell an actual therapist all that," Regina said, "that's a one way ticket to the floating cloud tablets in the nut house."

"Guess it's pretty good then that I'll never get the chance to see an actual therapist again…" Emma said with a laugh.

"Think you can get back to sleep?" Regina asked.

"If you stay…" Emma said.

"Okay," Regina said, "but no funny business…"

"I wouldn't dream of it, your majesty…" Emma said.

x-x-x-x

Snow knocked on Regina's door that morning, to find out if she still wanted to go through with the power binding. Her room was empty. She knew it was too good to be true. She should have known she'd rather run and fight than stay and do the right thing.

"But how would she have got off the ship?" Charming asked, "the boat is still attached…"

"She's Regina, do you not remember the puff of purple smoke and she's gone?" Snow said.

"Don't shout, you'll wake Henry and Emma," he said, "and I don't know about you but I don't really feel like explaining to our daughter that the woman she thought she loved ran off…"

"What's all this noise about?" Emma asked, walking into the galley rubbing her eyes, "any tea on the go?"

"Emma sit down," Snow said, getting her a cup of tea, "there's something we need to tell you…"

"I was adopted?" Emma said, with a laugh, "Oh no wait, I already _knew_ that."

"Emma this is serious…" Charming said.

"Everything always is," Emma said still laughing, "go on then, what do you need to tell me that's so important you were shouting about it."

"It's Regina…" Snow said

"Here we go again…" Emma said.

"She wasn't in her room this morning," Snow said, "she overheard us last night…"

"She did?" Emma asked.

"Yes, she did. And after you stormed off to your room, like a stroppy teenager might I add, she said that she would do it," Snow said, "and now she's gone…"

"No she isn't…" Henry said, "she's asleep in Emma's bed."

"Thanks for that kid…" Emma said, as she watched the look on Snow's face change from concerned to angry.

"Do not look at me like that," Emma said, unable to hold eye contact with her mother, "I had a nightmare, a really bad nightmare, and she helped me calm down and go back to sleep…"

"Snow," Charming said, "do you think you're maybe overreacting a little?"

"Me?" Snow said, "overreacting?"

"Come here a minute…" he said, going to the farthest point of the galley, it still wasn't far enough away, Emma could still hear them.

"She loves her Snow," Charming continued, "we've always told her that there is no wrong person to fall in love with. And how falling in love is a beautiful thing… and now we're telling her that she can't love the woman she has fallen for. We lost her for 28 years; please don't force her away again…"

"You broke it!" Mr Gold yelled as he entered the galley.

"Who broke what?" Emma asked.

"The rest of the curse," he said, "you broke it."

"How do you know that?" Emma asked.

"I just used a magical search for Belle," he replied, "she's in the Enchanted Forest."

"So that means…" Snow started.

"It's true love dearie," he said, "can you really bring yourself to stand between true love?"

A massive smile broke out on Henry's face and he ran and hugged Emma.

"At least someone is okay with it…" Emma said.

"I'm okay with it," Hook said, "if you promise to one day let me watch."

"Hook, seriously, stop it." Emma said.

"What does he want to watch mom?" Henry asked.

"Never you mind…" Snow said.

"How long will it take us to get to the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked.

"At least a week," Hook said, "and that's with favourable winds."

"I have to wait at least a week to see Red?" Henry asked.

"Kid, the chances are Ruby is freaking about all this being back in the Enchanted Forest crap, and is running as free as a wolf can in the woods…" Emma said.

"I can get there a lot quicker than a week…" Gold said, he was just about to wave his hand and vanish.

"Take Henry." Emma said.

"What?" Gold asked.

"No mom…" Henry said.

"It'll be safer," Emma said, "the shadow can't get to the Enchanted Forest. And he's your grandson Gold, why don't you spend some time together…"

"It sounds like a good idea dearie." Gold said.

"I'm going to say goodbye to my mom…" Henry said, leaving the room.

"Drop the dearie crap," Emma said, "it is irritating."

Regina followed Henry back into the galley.

"Are you ready?" Gold asked Henry.

He nodded.

"We'll see you soon kid…" Emma said.

"We love you Henry," Snow said, "we all do…"

Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Henry and Gold disappeared from the ship.

"A week?" Emma said to Hook.

"With favourable winds…" he said.

"Let's hope they are." Emma said, "I'm going back to bed…"

"I'm going to sit topside for a while…" Regina said, "I need to think…"

"Okay," Emma said, "we need to talk later…"

"About?" Regina asked.

"You thinking binding your powers is a good idea," Emma said, "and how you're a lot better at playing dumb than I gave you credit for. You know where I'll be when you've finished thinking…"

"Emma…" Regina said, as Emma left the room, "Emma, please…"

"Oh dear…" Hook said, "that's my cue to check on our course."

He left the room.

Regina looked at Snow.

"You told her?" Regina asked.

"I had no choice," Snow said, "I thought you had used magic to get off the ship, I needed to explain to Emma why, so she realised it wasn't her fault…"

"That would solve all your problems wouldn't it?" Regina said, "you get me out of the way, and your perfect little family can move on just fine…"

"I'll go and give our captain a hand…" Charming said, leaving the room as fast as he could.

"And if I run, then that'll prove you right won't it," Regina said, "that way you can tell Emma that you tried to warn her that I'd hurt her… How many times Snow, I'm not running, and I'm not going hurt Emma… I… I love her."

"And it's true love as well…" Snow said, "I could always return the favour you gave me years ago, I can do everything in my power to make sure you're never together…"

"You can't do that Snow," Regina said, "you're not me. Your heart won't allow you to do it."

"I can try." Snow said.

"And you will make Emma feel the same sort of resentment towards you that you do for me…" Regina said, "you never want to be on the receiving end Snow… I now realise just how much pain I caused you and your husband back then, and I am truly sorry."

"I used to look up to you Regina," Snow said, "in the early years of your marriage to my father; you were the sort of woman I wanted to be… But then you changed."

"I'm not the Evil Queen anymore Snow," Regina said, "I have too much to lose this time around…"

"I believe you…" Snow said.

Regina left the room, and headed to Emma's cabin. The curtains we closed over the window, Emma was laying there curled up on the bed. She looked so vulnerable.

"Emma…" Regina said.

Emma held out her hand, Regina walked over and took it.

"Is it what you want?" Emma asked.

"In an ideal world, no…" Regina said, "I don't remember much of my life before magic… I do however remember feeling very much alone, and useless… And now I have Henry to protect… I have… you. I have so much more to lose here Emma…"

"So we keep looking for another answer," Emma said, "and use the binding as a very last resort… like so last you don't think about it or talk about it until it is truly necessary…"

"I don't think you'll be able to not think about it…" Regina said, "that's one thing I love about you Emma, your mind never stops working until you come up with a plan that your heart knows will work."

"We have a week Regina," Emma said, "I don't want to waste it by worrying about something I have no say in… come back to bed, I need to sleep…"

Regina smiled, and climbed back into the bed next to Emma. She put her arm around her and Emma put her head on Regina's shoulder. She listened as Regina's breathing evened out.

In her mind she was getting flashes of the nightmare from the night before.

_"Does this finally prove to you that I've changed Snow?" Regina said, while laying, dying on the bed._

_"You have to do something." Henry said._

_"There's nothing we can do," the Blue Fairy said, "the binding lasts a set time Henry, she needs to hold on for another 24 hours."_

_"Come on mom," Henry said, crouching over Regina, "just a little while longer…"_

Emma snapped herself out of it.

"No…" she said, "it isn't supposed to end that way…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

It was early morning when Emma got out of bed, leaving Regina sleeping. She had so much going through her head, sleep wasn't happening.

She wandered down the corridor to what had been Henry's cabin. Opening the door she saw the wooden sword that Charming had given him lying on the bed. Taking a deep breath she closed the door again. She couldn't help but think that this was going to be a hard week. In the 8 months since he had come to Boston and found her she had never been away from him for more than a couple of days, even when Regina was playing her 'he's my son you'll never see him again' game.

Making her way out onto the deck, Emma sighed. All this open air, wind in their sails crap was getting boring. She wished for dry land. In the sky above her she saw a glowing blue light.

"You have got to be shitting me…" she said.

"Welcome home Emma." The Blue fairy said with a smile.

"Mother Superior?" Emma asked.

"Not anymore dear." She replied.

"So this is what you actually look like?" Emma asked, "I know fairies are small and all, but you're tiny."

The Blue Fairy laughed.

"Henry?" Emma asked.

"Is fine," she replied, "He's currently exploring his new home."

"Good…" Emma said, "What brings you here?"

"I heard a wish." She said.

"What? No…" Emma said, "I didn't say it out loud."

"You, my dear, don't need to," The Blue Fairy said, "I can hear it anywhere."

"Can you do it?" Emma asked.

"Take you back to the Enchanted Forest?" The Blue Fairy asked in reply, "yes. This entire ship, no."

"I'm not going without…" Emma started.

"Regina, I know," she said, interrupting her, "I might not be able to transport this entire ship all the way to the Enchanted Forest, but I can shorten your travel."

"How?" Emma asked, "No wait, don't tell me, magic…"

"You're in a magical land now Emma," The Blue Fairy said, "anything is possible."

"Except my mother believing Regina has changed…" Emma said more to herself than anyone else.

"She's your mother Emma," she replied, "She just wants what's best for you."

"Can I make a wish for that?" Emma asked.

"Yes and no." The Blue Fairy said, "You could, but…"

"Always a but…" Emma said.

"I can't change your mother's mind Emma, because it's already changing." She said, "All magic comes with a price, and changing someone's mind with magic, is not a good idea."

Emma nodded.

A blue mist surrounded the ship. Emma looked up at the Blue Fairy, her eyes were closed.

"What the hell…" Emma said, as the mist disappeared.

"You will be in the Enchanted Forest in a matter of days," she said, "two days tops."

"Thank you…" Emma said, "I'm curious, what do I call you?"

"I have many names," The Blue Fairy said, "Reul Ghorm being one, which means blue star… You don't have to call me anything Emma, just make a wish, and I'll be there."

With a smile, the Blue Fairy disappeared off the way she came.

Emma saw some movement in the water next to the ship; a red-headed girl appeared in the water.

"Where's Henry?" the girl asked.

"Enchanted Forest," Emma replied, "you are?"

"My names Ariel." The girl said.

"And you're a…" Emma started.

"Mermaid, "Ariel said, "yes. Are you Henry's mother?"

"One of them…" Emma said.

The mermaid looked confused.

"Long story…" Emma said.

"Am I allowed to visit him?" Ariel asked, "In the Enchanted Forest?"

"I'm not sure what there is in the way of water there…" Emma said.

"There's a river the runs right next to the castle," Ariel said, "my people have often talked of it… With the Charming's back in the Enchanted Forest it'll be once again safe for us to go there."

"In that case, sure, don't see why not." Emma said.

"You're an odd human, mother of Henry." Ariel said.

"Emma," Emma said, "my name is Emma."

"Snow White and Price Charming's daughter Emma?" she asked.

"The same one…" Emma said with a sigh.

"You're back," Ariel said, "that's wonderful news; my father needs to know…"

With that Ariel swam away.

"I'm the odd one…" Emma said with a little laugh.

Emma looked out at the Ocean. She was scared. Scared of what would happen in two days.

"Who moved my bloody ship?" Hook asked as he walked out on deck.

"Blue Fairy…" Emma said.

"Well that's bloody rude…" Hook replied, "You'd think people would ask other people before they moved their ship…"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Emma said.

"Emma," he said, "do you think that Regina is the only one who needs to worry about going to the Enchanted Forest?"

"What have you got to worry about?" Emma asked.

"I've been far from a good boy," Hook said, "there are things in my past…"

"In your past?" Emma said, "you're Captain Hook."

"The villain of the piece." Hook said, "Did the Blue firefly say how long it would take us?"

"Two days." Emma said.

"Wonderful." Hook replied, "We need to make landfall, we're running low on supplies."

x-x-x-x

In many ways Emma was far from your typical girl. She hated shopping.

"Some of these dresses are exquisite." Snow said, picking up another one.

"If you say so…" Emma said, turning her attention to the trousers, "can't believe you don't have jeans here…"

"Maybe I'll get someone to make them," Snow said, "just for you."

"I'm sure you look just fine in a dress…" Regina said quietly to Emma as she walked past her.

Emma had to smile.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Emma asked.

"As a princess…" Snow started.

"I'm not really a dress person…" Emma replied.

"For official occasions, you'll have to." Snow said.

"And day to day?" Emma asked.

"Wear whatever you feel comfortable in." Snow replied with a smile.

"No dresses then…" Emma said.

"How about something like this?" Regina asked, holding up a stunning dress, it was red and black and would be figure hugging.

"For you, sure." Emma said.

"It is very… you, Regina." Snow said with a smile.

"I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not…" Emma said.

"What about this for you…?" Regina asked holding up another dress, this one was green, figure hugging and green.

"You see me as a green person?" Emma asked.

"Green or red…" Regina replied.

"I find myself agreeing with Regina on this one." Snow said.

Emma walked over to Snow and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Agreeing with Regina," Emma said, "are you feeling okay?"

"Very funny…" Snow said.

"It is nice…" Emma said, "not sure it's really me though…"

"If you have to wear a dress for official occasions," Regina said, "might as well be one you like."

"True…" Emma said.

"And I for one think it'd look stunning on you…" Regina said.

"Because it being on her is what you were thinking about." Snow said.

"Mother!" Emma said.

"I'm sorry; did that come out of my mouth?" Snow asked, walking away with a smile on her face.

x-x-x-x

They made it back to the ship with clothes, food and everything else they needed, and no one needed to die to get it.

"You actually got her to agree to buy a dress?" Charming asked Snow.

"I didn't," Snow said, "Regina did."

"I'm impressed." Charming replied.

"I'm scared…" Snow said.

"About what?" he asked.

"I spent most of the time we were on shore with Regina and Emma," Snow said, "and I never once felt uncomfortable, never once doubted Regina's feelings for Emma. Maybe there is something else we can do about locking her up… Maybe Emma is right about taking a vote…"

"Why the change of mind?" Charming asked.

"Because I don't want to be the one held responsible for breaking our daughter's heart…" Snow said, resting her head on Charming's chest.

"We'll think of something," he said, wrapping his arms around her, "we always think of something…"

x-x-x-x

Emma was sitting on the floor of her cabin, with her back resting against the bed.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Regina asked.

"I don't know…" Emma said with a laugh, "it's just… today was nice, you know…"

"Me and your mother trying to get you to buy a dress was nice?" Regina asked.

"No, you and my mother spending time together with no arguments, no disagreements, no wrong words…" Emma said, "it was nice."

"Let me cook you dinner…" Regina said.

"In that kitchen?" Emma asked.

"It's not ideal, but it's the best we have." Regina replied.

"Okay," Emma said, "that'd be nice."

"Be on deck at 8pm…" Regina said.

"It's a date…" Emma said, "hang on, is it a date?"

"I think so…" Regina said, smiling as she left the room.

"It's a date…" Emma said to herself, "I don't do dates…"

x-x-x-x

"I need your help." Emma said, walking into her parents' cabin.

"Emma what's wrong?" Snow asked.

"I think I agreed to a date with Regina," Emma said, "I don't do dates, I'm freaking out…"

"You've slept together but have never had a date?" Charming asked.

"How many more times," Emma said, "all we did was sleep, and talk, nothing more."

"And that kiss you shared the other night?" Snow asked.

"Was done for your benefit more than anything else." Emma said with a laugh.

"Emma." Snow said.

"What?" she said, "I had to try and make you see how I felt…"

"Well it worked." Snow said, "it wasn't really the kind of kiss you see in fairy tales."

"I'm glad I didn't see it…" Charming said.

"Guys come on," Emma said, "I'm freaking out here."

"I think it's sweet." Snow said.

"You would," Emma replied, "what if I say the wrong thing, what if I do the wrong thing…"

"There is no wrong thing to say or do Emma," Charming said, "be yourself, be who you are, because that's why Regina loves you…"

"You really are a diehard romantic aren't you?" Emma said.

"Till the day I die." Charming replied with a smile.

"If you don't do dates," Snow said, looking a little confused, "how did Henry come about?"

"Henry was an accident," Emma said, "the best accident I've ever made, but an accident all the same…"

"Did you love Neal?" Snow asked.

"Honestly…" Emma said, "I thought I did… then he left me to go to jail for something that he did… and then I find out he left me because Pinocchio told him to…"

"August?" Snow asked.

"Yeah," Emma said, "over it, back to tonight…"

"Where are you having this date?" Snow asked, "if you've forgotten we're on a pirate ship."

"I have to meet her at 8 on deck…" Emma said, "I am so screwed…"

x-x-x-x

8pm rolled around a lot faster than Emma thought it would.

"Hair up or down…" Emma said looking in the mirror, "up or down, up or down… up."

She tied her hair back.

"Wonder what price I'll have to pay for magically drying my clothes…" She said to herself, pulling on her favourite white top, "here goes nothing…"

She left the room to find Snow waiting in the corridor.

"Have a great night," Snow said, "you know where we are if you need anything…"

"Thanks…" Emma said, "I am so nervous, why am I nervous?"

"Because tonight is important," Snow said, "it means a lot to you."

"It'd be so much easier if you weren't so okay with this…" Emma said.

"Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Snow said with a small smile, "You'd better get going or she'll think you're not coming…"

Emma nodded, took a deep breath and headed up to the deck.

x-x-x-x

Regina was pacing back and forth on the deck. The butterflies in her stomach were making her feel quite ill. She had been surprised that Hook, Snow and Charming agreed to give them at least two hours with no interruptions. If this relationship was going to develop, which she sincerely hoped it would, something's needed doing the correct way.

When Emma had first arrived in Storybrooke, Regina knew there was something about her, and when she finally realised Emma wasn't trying to take Henry away from her, she started to see just what it was.

She walked over to the small table which she had set up, she couldn't find a table cloth to cover the table, but she managed to find a couple of candles. Regina figured that the date would mean more if she set it up without using magic. Hook had given her a bottle of wine which he 'had been saving for a special occasion'

"This is beautiful…" Emma said, walking onto the deck, "As are you…"

"You like it…?" Regina asked.

"Snow was right, it is you…" Emma said, "and I was right, it certainly is figure hugging…"

"Shall we eat?" Regina asked.

"Sure…" Emma said, walking over to the table.

"Wine?" Regina asked.

"Where did you get wine?" Emma asked in reply.

"Hook," Regina said, "apparently he was saving it for a special occasion."

Emma laughed, as Regina poured the wine.

"Who knew there was a romantic in there after all." She said.

They both sat down, and started to eat.

"Emma," Regina said, "I don't want you to get the wrong idea about this date…"

"What is there to get the wrong idea about?" Emma asked.

"Well I know it's been a while," Regina said, "but the usual layout of a date, between adults, is… they eat dinner, drink wine, go home… and… but I don't want…"

"Regina," Emma said, "this is dinner, wine, and nothing else, if that's what you want…"

"I want so much more than that," Regina said, blushing, "but I don't think a pirate ship is the right place…"

"Try telling my parents that." Emma said with a laugh.

"Really not something I wanted to think about." Regina said, laughing.

"Made you laugh though…" Emma said, reaching over and taking Regina's hand in her own, "we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with… we have all the time in the world…"

"We have about 18 hours…" Regina said.

"Then let's make the most of them." Emma replied.

x-x-x-x

After the dinner, Regina and Emma were sitting on the deck, watching the lights in the sky.

"Part of me can't wait to get back to dry land…" Emma said.

"And the other part?" Regina asked.

"Doesn't want this to end…" Emma replied.

The sky suddenly went dark; thunder broke Emma out of her imagining.

"A storm?" Emma said, "you have got to be kidding me…"

They both stood up and looked up as the raindrops started to fall.

"Better get you back inside," Emma said, "don't want that dress getting ruined by the rain…"

"It's not my dress I'm worried about…" Regina said, looking at Emma.

"White top, rain…" Emma said, "damn it."

"A black bra," Regina said, "really?"

"It was the only one I could find…" Emma said as the heavens opened.

They made their way back inside. Stopping outside Emma's cabin.

"I guess this is where we say goodnight…" Emma said, leaning on the door.

Regina softly kissed Emma, backing away before it became too much.

"Goodnight…" Regina said, turning and walking down the corridor.

"Regina…" Emma said.

"Yes…" Regina replied, turning back and facing her.

"Thank you…" Emma said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Changing my mind about dates…" Emma said.

"Goodnight Emma." Regina said with a smile, before continuing to walk down the corridor to her cabin.

Emma let out a sigh, as Regina walked into her room, closing the door.

"Damn morals…" Emma said with a laugh, before opening the door to her own cabin.

x-x-x-x

When Emma woke the following morning the ship was all a buzz. She got dressed and made her way up on deck.

"Where are we…?" Emma asked, looking at the land all around them.

"Enchanted Forest…" Hook said.

"We're home Emma." Snow said, giving her daughter a hug.

"How did we get here so fast?" Emma asked.

"The Storm last night," Hook said, "or were you too busy to hear it."

"Got caught in it…" Emma said with a laugh, memories from the previous night filled her head, and made her smile, "where is Regina?"

"She's making breakfast," Snow said, "she said something about attempting to make pancakes or something…"

Emma smiled and looked towards the door which would take her back downstairs.

"Go…" Snow said, shaking her head a little.

"You're the best." Emma said with a smile before heading down to the galley.

She walked into the galley and all her senses were filled with the smell of freshly cooked pancakes.

"Now that," Emma said, "smells gorgeous."

"Morning," Regina said, turning to greet her with a smile, "sleep well?"

"I could've slept better…" Emma said, walking over to Regina and wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, "if you hadn't decided to wait…"

Regina let out a little laugh as Emma kissed her neck.

"Hungry?" Regina asked.

"Possibly…" Emma said.

"I'm talking about pancakes…" Regina replied with a laugh.

"So was I." Emma said, doing her best to sound outraged with Regina's insinuations.

"Of course you were…" Regina said, "if you sit, I'll bring some over to you…"

"That means letting go right…" Emma said, with a groan.

"For now…" Regina replied, turning her head and kissing Emma.

"Now _that_ I could get used to." Emma said with a laugh.

Emma sat down just as Snow walked in.

"How are the pancakes coming along?" she asked.

"Finished." Regina said, "how are the plans to get ashore coming?"

"We're getting there." Snow said with a smile, sitting next to Emma at the table.

"I was thinking…" Emma said, "you have your own castle right Regina?"

"Had…" Regina said, "I doubt it's standing anymore…"

"I'm not sure any of it is standing anymore…" Snow said.

"We could rebuild it though, right?" Emma asked.

"Emma…" Snow said, "this world works differently than the one you're used to…"

"I get that," Emma said, "but it is possible isn't it."

"Yes it is," Snow said, "but you and Henry will be living in our castle."

"Don't we have a say in that?" Emma asked.

"Not really," Snow said, "that's the way it goes."

"That sucks…" Emma said.

"You really are like a teenager sometimes." Snow said.

"Just reminding you of the joys you missed out on." Emma said with a laugh.

"I might as well tell you both this while you're here," Snow said, "your father and I were talking, and have decided to put it to a vote."

"Put what to a vote?" Emma asked.

"My future…" Regina said.

"We figured that everyone who was affected by what happened should have a say in the course of action that is taken…" Snow said, "it seems like the only fair way to do it…"

"I'm not sure many will disagree with what you say." Regina said.

"I think you'll be surprised," Snow said, "after all, we did live in Storybrooke for a while with the memories of what happened. Once the initial shock wore off no one seemed that intent on doing you harm."

"We'll just see what happens," Emma said, "and you know you'll always have me and Henry fighting your corner…"

"Which is all that matters…" Regina said, putting a plate full of pancakes in the middle of the table.

Emma wasn't sure about what was going to happen once they made it back to the castle, but she knew that while there was still a breath left in her body she wouldn't stop fighting for Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

"Left, left then right…" Emma said, walking down yet another hallway in the castle.

She came to yet another brick wall.

"Damn it…" she said, turning back around and starting again.

"Someone looks a little lost." Red said with a laugh.

"Just a little…" Emma said, "I'm never going to get used to this… I just asked one of the butler guys where I was going and he just kept looking at the floor, what's with that?"

"They are the help, Emma," Red said with a little smile, "they aren't supposed to talk to you."

"The help?" Emma said, "the fuck is that shit all about."

"You're a princess now," Red said, "a hot one, deal with it."

"I'm trying to get to…" Emma started.

"The Great Hall," Red said, "I know. Down the stairs, left, left and then right."

"Thank you." Emma said.

"Don't thank me till you find it," Red said with a laugh, "is Henry about? We're supposed to be doing the sword fighting thing."

"He's in the grounds with Pongo, I think…" Emma said.

"Great," Red said, "catch you later princess."

Red smiled and headed off to find Henry.

"Right," Emma said to herself, "let's try this again…"

x-x-x-x

She finally arrived in the Great Hall, to find it pretty much full.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, making her way over to her parents, "I…"

"Got lost?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Emma replied.

"It's really not that difficult to find your way around here." Snow said.

"We've been back here two days, give me chance," Emma said, "besides, I know the way from my room to the important places."

"Just not here…" Charming said.

"First time I've been in this room…" Emma said, looking around it again.

"Can we get started please," someone said, "not all of us could use magic to rebuild…"

"Sorry…" Snow said, "so you all know why we're here…"

"To talk about what is going to happen to the Evil Queen." Someone else said.

"Yes," Snow said, "we have decided to put it to a vote; each person who was affected by the curse and sent to Storybrooke will have their say and place their vote. I could think of no safer, fairer way to do it."

"As our Queen is that not up to you?" Granny asked.

"Yes," Snow replied, "usually, but I can't make this choice alone. It's one that took my family nearly three weeks to agree on."

"Do we vote today?" someone else shouted.

"No, not today, if we all agree today to hold this vote, then it will take place tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Grumpy asked, "some people have settled more than a day's travel from the castle, what about them."

"Then we'll have it in two days," Snow said, "the sooner it gets done, the better."

"And if we think she should hang?" someone else shouted, they were lucky Emma didn't see them.

"The option with the most votes, whatever that option is…" Snow said, looking at Emma "will be the option we take."

"I can't do this…" Emma said, standing up, "sorry…"

She ran from the room.

x-x-x-x

Out in the grounds she saw Red and Henry. Henry loved Red. She treated him like an equal. He was getting as bored as Emma was of people treating them differently here.

"You think Snow White will let me build a tree house out here?" Henry asked Red.

"What happened to calling her grandma?" Red asked in return.

"Until she agrees that nothing should happen to my mom, she's Snow White." Henry said.

"Fair enough kid," Red said, "fair enough…"

"What do you think should happen to my mom?" he asked.

"I'll be honest with you kid," Red said, "if you'd have asked me two months ago my answer would be very different. But in those two months she's changed, a lot. She even changed to the point of being willing to die to save everyone. So, you know, personally, nothing."

"What about Granny?" Henry asked, "what does she think?"

"Who cares," Red said, "she kept me, and what I am, secret while I was going out three nights a month ripping people to pieces, who really cares what she thinks."

Emma couldn't help but laugh, a lot. They both looked at her.

"Sorry," she said, "didn't want to interrupt…"

"Hey princess." Red said.

"Be a good puppy and behave." Emma said with a laugh.

"Mom, Red gets to have her say in the vote right?" Henry asked.

"Of course she does." Emma said, "they are deciding whether to have the vote or not right now."

"Why aren't you there?" Red asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Emma said.

"Not really my thing," Red said, "I'll do what they decide, not really one for talking, more one for action."

"Red told me about a colony of dragons living not so far from here," Henry said, "can I go and see them?"

"Nope, don't think so." Emma said.

"Why not?" Henry asked.

"Do you not remember the stories your grandfather has told you about killing dragons," Emma said, "and do you not remember what happened that time I had to fight the dragon in the basement of the library."

"That was Maleficent," Henry said, "that wasn't a real dragon."

"Not the point I'm trying to make Henry." Emma said.

"Told you she wouldn't go for it kid." Red said.

"We're in the Enchanted Forest," Henry said, "things I've never seen, really cool things, and you won't let me do anything."

He ran off back to the castle. Emma laughed.

"What's funny about that?" Red asked.

"He's going to go and find Regina and ask her the same thing, hoping for a different answer," Emma said, "typical kid."

"Typical family you've turned into." Red said.

"Now we get the honest feelings…" Emma said.

"I think it's great," Red said, "Henry doesn't have to choose between you, and he doesn't have his mom's trying to kill each other. He gets the best of everything. Plus, you're really happy, which is always a bonus."

"But…" Emma said.

"No but." Red said.

"There seems to always be a but when most people here are being nice about Regina…" Emma said.

"Well I'm not most people," Red said, "thought you figured that one out a long time ago Blondie."

"I am so glad you're here Red." Emma said, "it would really suck if you weren't."

"I need to take off tonight…" Red said.

Emma's face dropped.

"I'll be back in the morning," she said, "I just need to run… you know…"

"Okay," Emma said, "you will just be running though right, don't really want to have to deal with people being ripped to pieces."

"Just running." Red said with a smile.

"There you are." Hook said, walking over to them, "are you ready?"

Red took his hand and stood up.

"Wait a minute," Emma said, "what the…"

"We're going to the inn for dinner." Red said with a smile, "back later."

"Don't you wait up now." Hook said with a smile.

Emma had to laugh, Hook and Red. That's a pairing she didn't see, but one that oddly worked well. She headed back to the castle, she should probably find Henry. Her first port of call was Regina's room. He sometimes sat in her closet when he was angry with Emma.

The door was open; Emma walked in and saw Regina was nowhere to be seen.

"Henry," she said, "you in here?"

No answer. She walked over to the closet.

"Don't know why they called it a closet," she said, "it's more like a whole other room."

She heard a giggle coming from said closet. She opened the door.

"You know why I said no Henry," she said, sitting down in the doorway, "it's dangerous. I know dragons look cool, and when I was your age I would've loved to see a real one. But they are unpredictable, and have been known to eat people."

"I know," Henry said, "but everything I want to do is always too dangerous… everything I ask…"

"That's because it usually is Henry," Emma said, "this isn't Disneyland kid…"

x-x-x-x

Emma walked into the library, she had never really been one for books, but with no TV and no job she had to do something. Plus she was reading up on her history. Henry's book only had so much in it.

They hadn't been joking when they said Regina had tried to stop them being together. She knew most of it, but there were things in the books that no one had told her. Regina had once had an entire village of people slaughtered because they wouldn't tell her where Snow White was. That struck her as being _slight_ overkill. She wasn't that person anymore though. It amused Emma that Snow and Charming were banging on about the amount of people who had died at, or on behalf of, Regina's hands. They had apparently taken part in at least two wars where a lot of people died. There was so much about her parents that she didn't know.

Regina was sitting on one of the big comfy chairs reading a book.

"Hey…" Emma said, walking over to her.

"Hey," Regina said, "discussion thing over?"

"For me," Emma said, "yeah."

"That good?" Regina said.

"They'll come round…" Emma replied.

She leant down and placed a kiss on Regina's lips.

"Missed you…" Emma said.

"It's been three hours." Regina said.

"Three hours too long…" Emma replied.

Regina laughed.

"What time is dinner tonight?" Regina asked.

"We have to have dinner with the parents and the kid tonight," Emma said, "something about a tradition or something."

"Oh of course…" Regina said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"It's the anniversary of your grandmother's death…" Regina said.

"Seriously?" Emma said, "today?"

Regina nodded.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Emma said, "I would have told her to wait with the meeting today…"

"That's why she didn't tell you Emma," Regina said, "she knows how important this is to you, and she didn't want to let you down."

"I'm not a kid," Emma said, "I would understand…"

"But you are her kid Emma…" Regina said.

"Yeah…" Emma said, "do you want to come for a walk… I have something to show you…"

"What?" Regina asked.

"It's a surprise," Emma said, "in the garden…"

x-x-x-x

They were walking hand in hand through the grounds.

"You know I don't like surprises right…" Regina said.

"You'll like this one," Emma said, "I hope, went to a lot of trouble to sort it out."

Regina sighed.

"There…" Emma said, pointing to a clearing ahead of them.

"Is that…" Regina said as they walked to it.

"It's an apple tree," Emma said, "to replace the one I destroyed in Storybrooke…"

"You… are amazing," Regina said, kissing her, "thank you."

"You're welcome…" Emma said, "all the hard work is worth it just seeing that smile…"

Regina kissed her again. This kiss was different; the feelings in it were very different. Just as Regina really started to enjoy it, she heard someone clear their throat. She backed away. Emma looked to see who it was.

"Sorry," Snow said, "but I thought you'd want to know what they decided."

"It's okay…" Emma said, "what happened?"

"They decided to have a vote…" Snow said, "with four options…"

"Go on…" Emma said.

"Option one, hanging, option two life in prison," Snow said, "option three power binding, and option four nothing."

"Option four sounds good…" Emma said.

"Option one is more likely." Regina replied, walking back to the castle, leaving Snow and Emma standing by the apple tree.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Standing outside Regina's room Emma didn't know what to say to her. Words really weren't her strong point, but she figured talking from her heart had got her by well enough so far.

She knocked on the door.

"Go away." Regina said.

"Yeah, cause that's gonna happen…" Emma replied, "Come on Regina talk to me."

"I have nothing to say." Regina said.

"Then how about you listen," Emma said, "because I have things to say."

"Nothing you can say is going to change this Emma." Regina said.

"At least let me in," Emma said, "talking through a closed door really isn't fun."

Regina opened the door; Emma could see she had been crying.

"Oh god honey," Emma said, "come here…"

She went to give Regina a hug, but Regina pushed her away.

"Regina, what the hell…" Emma said.

"My actions lead to this Emma," Regina said, "if it wasn't for Henry… and you… I would have taken myself far from this place before it got to this point. Love… love is a weakness; it is going to destroy me."

"Love is not a weakness Regina," Emma said, "if anything it gives you something to fight to save…"

"I can't fight anymore Emma," she said, "I'm tired… tired of fighting, tired of always fighting to be the person you deserve… I can't do it anymore."

"So what?" Emma asked, "You're going to run? You're going to do what everyone always does, you're going to leave?"

Regina didn't say anything.

"If you run, Regina, you're not the woman I thought you were," Emma said, "and you're certainly not the woman I fell in love with."

Emma turned her back on Regina and left the room, leaving the door open as she went. She could hear Regina break down. Her heart screamed at her to turn back around.

"No…" she said to herself, "she needs to do this on her own…"

x-x-x-x

"Where's Emma?" Snow asked as Regina and Henry joined her and Charming for dinner.

"I have no idea…" Regina replied.

"She needed some space," Henry said, "said something about going to see what the nightlife in this place is like. She'll be back…"

x-x-x-x

"Can I get another one of those please." Emma said to the guy behind the bar.

"We don't usually see royalty in here," the guy said, "I thought you had your own wine cellar in that castle of yours."

"I have a hard enough time going from my room to the kitchen," Emma said, "would take me a week to find it…"

He laughed.

"Emma." Someone said.

She turned around to see Belle.

"Hey," Emma said, "how's it going?"

"Good thanks," Belle said, "not sure the same can be said for you, what's up?"

"Love," Emma said, drinking some more of whatever was in the glass in front of her, "it sucks."

"No it doesn't," Belle said, "love is wonderful."

"If you say so…" Emma said.

"I do," Belle said, "and if I can see a future with the Dark One, I'm pretty sure there's one for you with Regina."

"I thought so," Emma said, "but she's just… she's given up."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"This whole vote thing, everyone getting a say in what happens to her," Emma said, "she's given up, she's resigned herself to the worst possible outcome."

"Let me ask you something," Belle said, "if she'd have given up, would she still be here? The Regina that we all used to know would have vanished by now Emma, she would have run away already. But she hasn't, she's still here."

"For now…" Emma said.

"For as long as you're willing to fight for her." Belle said, "give her a reason to fight Emma. Show her just what she means to you, before it's too late."

Emma nodded.

"I'll leave you to think about that one." Belle said, with a little smile.

She walked away, leaving Emma sitting alone. Emma put the empty glass on the bar.

"Keep them coming…" Emma said.

"Drowning your sorrows darling?" Hook asked.

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"Just seeing if you're okay," Hook said, "that face of yours is much too pretty to look so down."

"Where's Red?" Emma asked.

"Gone for a run," Hook said with a laugh, "she's an odd one."

"She's Red…" Emma said, "you hurt her, and I will kill you."

"I have no intention of hurting her Emma," Hook said, "I like her, she makes me laugh."

Emma laughed.

"What?" Hook asked.

"I thought pirates were all about the high seas, treasure and fair maidens," Emma said, "not going out for dinner with a girl that makes you laugh…"

"I'm actually thinking about trading the ship in for something a little more static," he said, "four walls sounds pretty good right now."

"Everyone is starting to settle down…" Emma said.

"And you're looking for every excuse not to…" Hook said.

"You'll be the last person I come to for relationship advice," Emma said, "no offence."

"Why would you need advice," he said, "you're making a big enough mess of it all by yourself."

"Get out of my face…" Emma said.

"You know where I am if you need someone to make sure you get home." Hook said, backing away from the bar.

"It wouldn't be you…" Emma said, "it'd never be you…"

x-x-x-x

A few hours later, Emma was still in the inn.

"We're closing up princess." The landlord said.

"What time is it?" Emma asked.

"A little after midnight." He replied.

"Oh shit," she said, "I am in so much trouble…"

She got up from her seat and staggered towards the door.

"You be okay getting home alone?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emma said, "it's left at the tree right…"

She laughed, leaving the inn.

She made her way out into the forest, with no idea where she was going.

"I am so lost…" she said, leaning up against a tree, "maybe I'll just sleep here…"

She heard howling in the distance, and she had to smile.

"Run free Red…" she said to herself, as she slumped down against the tree.

She closed her eyes for what only felt like a moment. She felt something wet on her hand, opening her eyes slowly she saw a wolf nudging her hand with its head.

"Red?" she asked.

The wolf looked at her, with understanding in its eyes. It started to gently pull on her sleeve, making her stand up.

"You're going to take me home?" she asked.

The wolf turned and started to walk through the forest, stopping to make sure Emma was following. A few moments later the wolf stopped, sitting at the edge of the tree line, looking at the castle ahead.

"Thanks puppy…" Emma said.

The wolf nudged her leg with its head, before turning and heading back into the forest.

She made her way into the castle, to find Regina sitting on the bottom step of the central staircase.

"You waited up…" Emma said.

"Henry was worried about you." Regina replied.

"No need." Emma said.

"I can see that…" Regina said, "How much have you had to drink?"

"No idea," Emma said, "not even sure what I was drinking…"

"Alcohol obviously." Regina said.

"50 points and a gold star to the pretty lady…" Emma said.

"I guess I can go to bed now." Regina said.

"I'd guess so…" Emma replied.

Regina stood up and started to make her way up the stairs.

"Wait…" Emma said, walking up to meet her, "I'm sorry…"

"You're always sorry Emma." Regina said.

"I'm freaking out, okay," Emma said, "love, this kind of love, isn't something I ever thought I'd feel… in fact, I went out of my way not to feel it… and then you come along… and…"

"And…?" Regina asked.

"You turn my entire world upside down…" Emma said.

"I'm sorry…" Regina said.

"That's really not something you need to apologise for…" Emma said.

"I'm not sure what you expect me to say Emma…" Regina said.

"You don't have to say anything…" Emma replied.

She placed her hand on Regina's cheek, drawing her face closer, as their lips met she felt Regina smile a little.

"Sorry…" Regina said, as Emma backed away.

"I try to be all romantic," Emma said, "and you start to laugh."

"I wasn't laughing." Regina said, "I smiled…"

"Whatever…" Emma said, with a smile of her own.

She headed up the main landing; Regina caught her arm, and pulled her back to her.

"Here?" Emma asked.

"Not on this landing, no…" Regina said.

"My room or yours?" Emma asked.

"Yours…" Regina said, kissing her, "give me a few minutes…"

x-x-x-x

Emma was standing next to the open window in her room, waiting for Regina. She had no idea whether she felt sick because of the alcohol, or because of the nerves. She had never been this nervous in her entire life. She heard howling in the forest, and couldn't help but smile to herself; at least someone was having fun.

She heard the door open, and she took a deep breath before turning round.

"Regina…" Emma said, "you look… beautiful…"

"For some reason…" Regina said, "I'm…"

"Nervous?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded.

"Me too…" Emma replied.

Regina walked over to Emma, who was still standing by the window.

"How did you get home by the way?" Regina asked.

"Red…" Emma said, playing the with silk nightgown Regina was wearing, "she found me in the forest; I got a bit lost…"

"Is there any activity you can partake in where you don't get lost?" Regina asked.

"There is one…" Emma said, pulling her towards her, kissing her.

The clothes they were both wearing were soon lost, scattered across the bedroom floor.

"What?" Regina asked, looking into the beautiful green eyes above hers.

"You… are just so… beautiful…" Emma said.

Their lips met again, Regina ran her tongue along Emma's bottom lip, and Emma willingly gave her tongue access, melting into Regina's touch. There was no rush, they had all night. Emma's hands started to explore the woman lying beneath her, as Regina's heart race increased, she could hear her own heart beating.

"Emma…" Regina said.

"Mmm…" Emma replied.

"Thank you…" Regina said.

"For what?" Emma asked.

"Not giving up on me…" Regina said.

"Never gonna happen…" Emma replied, kissing her again.

She slipped her hand down between them, reaching her destination; she gently pushed one finger inside her. Regina let out a little gasp; Emma smiled to herself, and added another finger.

Regina's head was spinning; she couldn't think of anything other than Emma, the whole world seemed to melt away. It didn't take too long for her to reach the edge. Emma added another finger, slowing everything right down, making Regina wait for her release.

"I love you…" Emma said.

That was enough to push Regina over the edge. She had never been this high before, but she trusted Emma to bring her back down safely.

x-x-x-x

Emma woke the following morning to someone knocking on the door. She tried to move, but couldn't, she smiled at the memories of the night before.

"Regina…" she said, "honey, wake up…"

"Mmmmm…" Regina said, opening her eyes slowly and looking at Emma with a smile, "morning…"

"I need to get up…" Emma said, "someone is knocking at the door."

"Ignore it…" Regina said, kissing her.

The kicking continued.

"Give me a minute!" Emma shouted.

She kissed Regina again, and climbed out of bed, throwing on whatever she could find. She opened the door.

"Henry," she said, "it's too early…"

"Emma," he said, "its midday."

"Really?" Emma said, "wow…"

"You said we could go horse riding this morning," he said, "do you know where my mom is, she isn't in her room, she was supposed to be coming with us…"

Emma smiled.

"She'll be there kid." She said, "give me half an hour…"

He smiled and ran off down the hallway.

"Apparently," Emma said, closing the door, "we're taking our son horse riding today?"

"Is that today?" Regina asked.

"Yep…" Emma said, "And we slept in all morning…"

"Shame…" Regina said with a laugh, "Though seeing you ride a horse is certainly worth getting out of bed for."

"I might be very good at it." Emma said.

"Maybe," Regina said, "but your hand-eye coordination isn't brilliant."

"My hand-eye coordination is just fine thank you." She replied.

"Mhm…" Regina said with a laugh.

"I am going to take a bath," Emma said, "We have to be downstairs in half an hour."

"A bath?" Regina said.

"Alone," Emma said, "or we'll never make it downstairs."

"I'll see you down there then." Regina said.

Emma kissed her before heading off to the bathroom.

x-x-x-x

Regina was already with Henry when Emma got downstairs.

"Look at you," Emma said, "looking every inch the Regal Queen…"

Regina smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Best sleep ever…" Emma said.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"What do you mean kid?" Emma asked.

"Well you're both really happy," he said, "which usually means something is going on."

"Nothing is going on…" Emma replied.

"I'll find out, you know," Henry said, "I always find out."

Emma laughed as they headed out to the stable. The horses had already been saddled ready for them.

"I'm guessing this one is mine…" Emma said, walking over to the white horse.

"I remembered something you said about unicorns," Regina said, "closest we can get at the moment."

"This should be fun…" Emma said.

"You can use the blocks to get on if you need to." Regina said.

"Think I've got this…" Emma said, getting herself onto the horse.

"Impressive." Regina said, getting on her horse.

"Uncomfortable…" Emma replied.

x-x-x-x

The sun began to set as they made their way back to the castle, Henry had been yawning for the last hour. He was exhausted, exhausted but happy.

Charming was waiting at the stables, partly to make sure they got back in one piece.

"Good day?" he asked.

"The best," Henry replied, "and Emma only fell off four times."

"I miss my bug…" Emma said, getting off the horse.

"You'll get used to it," Charming said, "just takes practice."

"Can I just walk everywhere?" Emma asked.

Regina laughed.

"Snow has arranged a big dinner," he said, "apparently we all need to eat together tonight."

"Thanks for reminding me…" Emma said.

"What?" Charming asked.

"The vote is tomorrow, isn't it." Emma said.

He nodded.

"A big dinner it is then…" Regina said, "though I should probably go and get changed."

She kissed Emma on the head and walked off back to the castle.

"It's going to be okay isn't it?" Henry asked.

"I really hope so kid…" Emma said, giving him a hug, "we'd better go get washed up for dinner, not sure we look presentable…"

x-x-x-x

Emma pulled the dress out of the closet, she'd put it as far back as she could get it, dresses really weren't her thing.

She had her hair half up, half down. She vaguely remembered Regina saying she liked it that way. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the dress, just as there was a knock at the door. She went to open it, holding the dress up, because she couldn't do it up herself.

"You're wearing a dress?" Snow asked.

"Does it look okay?" Emma asked.

"You look beautiful." Snow replied.

"Can you do it up for me please?" Emma asked.

Snow smiled and walked into Emma's room.

"I just want you to know," Snow said, doing up the back of the dress, "I really hope it works out tomorrow…"

"Me too…" Emma said, "I'm not ready to lose her…"

"I don't think you'll ever be ready…" Snow replied.

"So you're okay with this now?" Emma asked.

"Honestly, it's still a little weird…" Snow said, "but, I remember Mr Gold saying once that true love is the only magic strong enough to transcend realms, and break any curse… my doubts about you and Regina almost vanished this morning when I remembered you've broken two in the last month."

Emma laughed a little.

"Done…" Snow said.

Emma turned to face her.

"Regina was right," Snow said, "green is your colour, and your hair looks gorgeous like that… my little girl is all grown up."

"I haven't been a little girl in a long time." Emma said with a laugh.

"Good point." Snow said, smiling.

Emma picked up her leather jacket.

"Seriously?" Snow asked.

"I have to wear something that makes me comfortable," Emma said, "I'm in a dress."

"Emma, you look gorgeous." Snow said.

"I feel ridiculous." Emma replied.

"Dinner should be served in about thirty minutes." Snow said, leaving the room, "hey Henry."

"Is Emma in there?" he asked.

"Yep." Snow replied.

"Wow." Henry said, "you're wearing a dress."

"Do you like it?" Emma asked him.

"It looks nice." Henry said.

"Do you think your mom will like it?" she asked.

"Why would you…" he started, "oh… never mind, she'll love it."

x-x-x-x

Everyone was already in the dining room, she wasn't sure if that's what it was called, but that's what she was going with. Emma was once again running late.

"Sorry…" She said, walking into the room, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

She saw Regina visibly take a deep breath.

"You get lost again?" Snow asked.

"No," Emma said, "I didn't realise how much time it took to walk down the stairs in a dress like this…"

"I'm glad you decided to leave the jacket upstairs." Snow said, as Emma took her seat next to Regina.

"You look amazing." Regina said to her.

"I feel stupid…" Emma said.

"Shall we eat?" Snow asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

Emma spent most of that night watching Regina sleep; they had talked for hours before Regina finally fell asleep in Emma's arms. They had talked about the future, talked about giving Henry a baby brother or sister. Apparently if two magical people love each other, truly love each other, the baby thing is possible. Emma knew it had all been for her benefit.

She'd never done the baby thing with Henry, never done the nappy changes, late night feeds, screaming at all hours. Now that she had really got to know her son it's one thing she really regretted. Given the chance to do it all again though, she knew she wouldn't do it differently, because if she did she'd never have met Regina.

There was a soft knock at the door. She quietly got out of bed and opened the door.

"Henry…" she said.

"I had a nightmare…" he said.

"Want to sleep in here tonight?" Emma asked.

He nodded. She let him in the room, and he climbed in bed next to Regina, leaving room for Emma. She got in bed next to him, putting her arm around him; he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay tomorrow won't it?" he said.

"Of course it will kid," Emma said, "one way or another it'll be okay."

"You have a plan?" he asked.

"I always have a plan…" Emma replied, kissing him on the head, "try and get some sleep…"

x-x-x-x

When she was sure Henry was asleep she made her way downstairs, what she wanted to do couldn't be done in her room. She made her way to one of the smaller meeting rooms.

"Here goes nothing…" she said taking a deep breath, "Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee…"

"What can I do for you Miss Swan?" he asked with a laugh, "the life of a Princess not what you hoped for? Mummy dearest still not come round to the idea of you being in love with the Evil Regal?"

"I need your help." Emma said.

"I'd say," he said, "but just what kind of help do you want dearie?"

"This vote tomorrow…" she said, "if it goes badly…"

"Regina dies." He said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Emma said, "and I can't let that happen…"

"What's it worth to you?" he asked.

"Everything…" Emma said.

"Was afraid you were going to say that," he replied, "I can help, but…"

"All magic comes with a price, I know." She said.

"Can't really ask for your first born," he said, walking around her, "bit late for that…"

"What do you want?" she asked.

He laughed.

"Nothing," he said, "if I stand by and let this happen my grandson will be heartbroken, and that I won't stand for. Now, you have two choices…"

"Nothing?" she asked.

"Nothing," he repeated, "one time only deal."

"Okay…" she said.

"Choice one, I can influence everyone's minds during the vote tomorrow and all will be well," he said, "choice two, you can use this spell if it goes badly, and you can teleport yourself and your family away from here."

"Where would we end up?" Emma asked him.

"Therein lies the risk." He said.

"You don't know where we'd end up?" Emma asked.

"Like I said dearie, all magic comes with a price." He said, "on the other hand, you can trust them to do the right thing and you'll never have to use the spell."

"What do you think will happen?" Emma asked.

"Personally," he said, "I'd like to see her hang, but I'm a twisted person dearie."

"Get out…" Emma said.

"You summoned me remember." He said.

"And now I'm telling you to leave," Emma said, "get out."

With a laugh he was gone.

"You really thought he could help you?" Snow asked, walking into the room.

"How long have you been there?" Emma asked in reply.

"Long enough…" Snow said, "Emma, it was your idea to put it to a vote."

"Because you don't have balls big enough to make the decision yourself…" Emma said.

"That hurt…" Snow said.

"What happened to the Snow White I've been reading about, the one who was willing to die for true love?" Emma said, "What happened to her?"

"She's still here…" Snow said.

"I don't think she is…" Emma said, walking away.

x-x-x-x

With the spell safely hidden away Emma sat on the chair next to the window, looking out as the sun started to come up.

"Have you been awake all night?" Regina asked, walking over to her.

"No…" Emma said, "Yes… I couldn't sleep…"

"What have you done?" Regina asked.

"Nothing," Emma said, "I went to someone for help, but it turns out he wasn't that much help anyway."

"You summoned him?" Regina asked.

"I was out of ideas." Emma said.

"Obviously, because that is probably the stupidest thing you've ever done." Regina said, "You don't go making deals with someone like him lightly Emma…"

"He didn't want anything…" Emma said, "He'd do it for Henry…"

"He never does something for nothing Emma," Regina said, "what were you thinking?"

"Keep your voice down…" Emma said, looking at Henry sleeping in the bed, "he had a nightmare last night, couldn't sleep… he wanted to sleep in here…"

x-x-x-x

Emma was sitting next to her mother in the Great Hall as the discussion started.

"Well," Red said, standing up, "I for one think that option four is the only one we can take. There's too much at risk for anything else. I know a lot of you liked your lives here, I can understand why you're pissed off. But I didn't. I was quite happy that I couldn't remember. Regina gave me a second chance, the least we can do is do the same for her."

"I agree," said Granny standing up, "if I'm being honest, part of me misses the lives we had in Storybrooke. Indoor toilets, electricity, my diner… I say we give her another chance."

"Where do the fairies stand on this?" Snow asked the Blue Fairy.

"We have witnessed a change, for the better, within Regina," The Blue Fairy said, "she has changed…"

"She changed before though," someone else said, "that didn't last too long did it."

"One at a time," Emma said, "everyone will have their chance to say their piece."

"The change we have witnessed," The Blue Fairy continued, "is not one that is can be undone easily. She has the one thing she always wanted, to find love, and to be loved. We will be voting for option four."

"The dwarves?" Snow asked.

"We can't agree." Doc said looking at Grumpy.

"Leroy," Emma said, "please… you know people can change, you have. I know you remember what it was like to feel love… please don't take that away from me…"

"I'm not saying we hang her," Leroy said, "or even lock her up. Binding her powers seems like a…"

"Terrible idea," Rumpelstiltskin said, standing up at the back, "binding Regina's powers will kill her, eventually, it will be slow and it will be painful."

"What is he doing here?" Someone asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said, "I thought the notice said everyone who had been in Storybrooke was welcome to vote."

"So your vote would be option four?" Snow asked.

"No," Emma said, "his vote would be to hang…"

The hall filled with gasps and Rumpelstiltskin laughed before sitting down.

"Mine wouldn't." Belle said, standing up, "all my life people have called me a silly girl, for always having my head stuck in a book. But one thing that reading always taught me is that people can change. Some people more slowly than others. Monsters always become less scary when you realise they have a heart, and they can love. She deserves a second chance."

"Thank you…" Emma said.

"What about me," Henry said, walking in the room, "don't I get a vote?"

"Technically you weren't really affected by the curse kid," Emma said, "Me and you don't get a vote…"

"Can I have my say anyway?" Henry asked.

Emma looked at Snow.

"I don't see why not." She said.

"She's my mom," Henry said, turning around and facing everyone, Emma was glad she couldn't see his face because she had a feeling this was about to get emotional, "maybe I haven't liked her, hated what she did. But she's my mom. Before I couldn't wait to get away from her, now that's different. Maybe she was bad; she was the Evil Queen… But in every fairy tale the hero always wins… and my hero can't win, without my mom. Please don't make her try."

With that Henry ran in tears from the room.

"Kid makes a point…" Red said.

"Think we're ready to vote…" Grumpy said.

x-x-x-x

Emma knew that all the votes would be anonymous, she was thankful for that in a way. Pacing up and down outside the room where they were being counted was making her want to punch something.

"We're finished…" Snow said, opening the door and letting her in.

"And…?" she said.

"You may want to sit down." Charming said.

"Just tell me…" Emma said.

"Binding her powers took it, by one vote…" Snow said.

Emma fell to her knees and let out the most heartrenching scream Snow had ever heard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

"Blue Fairy you get your butt down here right now." Emma screamed into the night sky.

Nothing.

"I'm serious." Emma yelled.

The blue light appeared.

"There's nothing I can do to change the outcome Emma," she said, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing?" Emma said, "are you for real? You're the highly praised Blue Fricking Fairy, you can fix this."

"I can't." she replied.

"Even though you know it will kill her?" Emma asked.

"Eventually it will…" the Blue Fairy said, "there maybe someone else who you can turn to for help in this matter… maybe I'm not the one to talk to."

"You're telling me to go to him?" Emma asked.

"If I were fortunate enough to find the kind of love you have," the Blue Fairy said, "I would do everything I possibly could to save it."

The Blue Fairy left.

"Thanks for the pearls of wisdom…" Emma shouted at the departing blue light.

Emma thought about it for a moment, what if he was the only one who could save Regina.

"Get your scrawny ass out here now you giggling idiot," she said, "I know you can hear me."

With a pop, and a giggle, Rumpelstiltskin bowed in front of her.

"So much for not just standing by while your grandson ended up heart broken." Emma said.

"He hasn't been told yet," he said, "no heart break there dearie."

"But he will be," Emma said, "he knows this will kill her."

"No it won't," he said, "at least not right away."

"Stop it." Emma said.

"Stop what dearie?" he asked.

"Stop being him," Emma said, "be a grandfather…"

Something changed in his eyes.

"If you don't do something about this, you'll push him away in the same way you did Neal…" Emma said.

"I need three days." He said.

"We don't have three days." Emma replied, "they are binding her powers in the morning."

"Get her to hang on for three days," he said, "true love Emma, it makes the impossible possible…"

With the wave of a hand he was gone.

"Three days… The Dark One has a timetable… what the fuck is wrong with this world." Emma yelled into the night.

"It's not the world that's the problem Princess, it's the people in it." Came a voice from above her.

She looked into the tree.

"Red?" she asked.

"Hey…" Red replied.

"How much of that did you hear?" Emma asked.

"All of it." Red said, jumping down from the tree, "I think you're making a huge mistake, but you've gotta do what you've gotta do."

"I have no idea what I'm doing Red…" Emma said, "I'm stuck in a fairy tale fucking kingdom, fighting to save the life of the Evil Queen… what I wouldn't give for a normal problem right now."

"But is that not a normal problem for you Emma," Red said, "Saving Regina? Think about it, how many times have you saved her life in one way or another. You even saved her from herself. This is the last time you'll have to do it, then you have forever together. You get your happy ending Emma."

"When did you get so smart?" Emma asked Red.

"Always have been," Red replied, "but you just couldn't see past the good looks."

Emma laughed, for the first time in hours, she actually laughed.

"It'll be okay Emma," Red said, "I promise."

x-x-x-x

Emma made her way to the cell where they were holding Regina. She had hoped that Regina could spend the night with her and Henry, but her mother insisted on the cell when Emma started yelling stuff about using a spell to take them all away from there.

"Princess?" the guard said.

"Yeah," she replied, "give me a few minutes huh?"

He nodded and walked away.

"Hey…" She said, walking up to the bars.

"I didn't think I'd see you again tonight." Regina said, walking over to where Emma was standing.

She could see Emma was emotionally drained, and sober which surprised her.

"I'm sorry I got you stuck in here…" Emma said, the tears once again falling from her eyes, "if only I'd have used my brain and kept my mouth shut…"

"Emma," Regina said, reaching through the bars and wiping her tears, "part of the reason I love you is because you never use your brain. You use your heart to do your thinking."

"And look at all the trouble it causes…" Emma said.

"And look at all the joy it has brought to people." Regina replied.

"Didn't stop them voting to do something they knew would kill you…" Emma said.

"Their vote was due to the years and years I spent, doing unthinkable things," Regina said, "they probably saw it as a kinder option than just killing me…"

"Fucking idiots…" Emma said.

"If you stay angry at them Emma you'll end up doing things you really don't want to do." Regina said, "remember Evil isn't born, it's created."

"You mean like this…" Emma said, opening her hand, letting a fireball form there.

"Emma…" Regina said, "What the…"

"I got angry…" Emma said, "more angry than I have ever been in my life, and that's saying something cause I used to be a really angry person…"

"Emma, you're no good to Henry angry," Regina said, "you're no good to me angry…"

"Without the anger I'd just break down…" Emma said.

"So breakdown…" Regina said.

"I can't," Emma said, "because I have to keep you okay for three days…"

"Three days?" Regina asked, "Emma what have you done."

"Blue Fairy couldn't help me," Emma said, "told me to go to him. I went to her for help, she's supposed to be this all for good magic fairy, and she sends me to the Dark One. There's irony in there somewhere I'm sure."

"Emma," Regina said, "did you sign anything?"

"No, it's not that kind of deal…" Emma said.

"What does he get in return Emma," Regina said, "there's always something…"

"He gets to still be a grandfather." Emma said.

"You used Henry as a bargaining chip?" Regina, "you used our son in a deal with the Dark One? What is wrong with you?"

"It wasn't like that Regina," Emma said, "I'm almost certain it wasn't like that… I told him to stop being the Dark One and start being a grandfather. Henry wasn't mentioned by name at all."

"So, why…" Regina said.

"For Henry, he would do anything, not having Henry, but loving Henry," Emma said, "he's his last connection to Neal, and I think he wants to be the man for Henry that he could never be for Neal…"

"He's the Dark One Emma; there is no change in him." Regina said.

"Regina," Emma said, "I might not know a lot about this world, but I know people… For Henry he would change."

The guard walked back to the cell.

"Your mother is coming…" he said to Emma.

"Thank you…" Emma replied, turning to Regina, "I'll see you in the morning."

She kissed her through the bars, and was half way down the corridor when Snow White arrived.

"Don't leave on my account." Snow said.

"The air suddenly got really stale down here." She said to Snow, not evening stopping walking.

"Emma…" Snow said to the back of her daughter.

"Not in the mood, _mother_." She replied, almost spitting out the word mother.

Once she got to her room and closed the door, she broke down. She cried herself to sleep.

x-x-x-x

The morning greeted Emma grey and overcast. It was the first grey day they'd have since they arrived in the Enchanted Forest.

"Typical…" Emma said, getting dressed.

She went to the dining room, without knowing her mother would be in there.

"There's breakfast." Snow said.

"Not hungry." Emma replied, "just passing through."

"The coffee delivery arrived this morning…" David said, holding out a cup for her as she walked past.

"Thanks." She said, and she continued walking.

"You could have made her stop and sit." She heard Snow say to Charming.

"Why would I do that?" Charming asked, "you're the villain of this piece Snow White."

She had never heard her father talk to her mother that way before. It shocked her a little.

"I did what was best for everyone." Snow said.

"No," Charming said, "you did what was best for Snow White, screw everyone else."

She headed downstairs to see Regina.

"Careful out there," she said to the guard, "they are arguing."

He nodded and left them alone.

"They never argue." Regina said.

"They are this morning." Emma replied.

"About what?" Regina asked.

"You." Emma said, "well you and me."

"Oh great." Regina said.

"Think my father thinks she should have let us go yesterday." Emma said, "and my mother thinks she did the best for everyone."

"Is Henry awake yet?" Regina asked.

"No," Emma said, "I'll bring him down when he is… better get back up there, make sure they don't kill each other, cause I sure as hell aren't in the mood to be Queen today."

Regina kissed Emma before she headed back upstairs.

"Have you two had enough?" she asked walking into the dining room.

"We're not children Emma." Snow said.

"Could've fooled me," Emma said, "we said we'd keep this place as normal as possible for Henry, do you two want to start helping me with that."

Henry walked in the room.

"Why for me?" he asked, "where's my mom."

"Henry," Emma said, "sit down kid, we've got something to tell you… _I've_ got something to tell you…"

"I want to see my mom, right now." He said.

"She's downstairs…" Emma said.

Henry ran right past her, down the stairs at the back of the room, to the cell below.

x-x-x-x

Emma sat on the stairs and listened as Regina told Henry what was going to happen. She was in tears by the time Henry ran past her.

"I hate you." He shouted, "you could've stopped this, you all could."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Emma was pacing the room, Regina was sitting on the bed, and Henry was nowhere to be found.

"This isn't right…" Emma said.

"It's the way it has to be." Regina said.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Emma asked.

"I either stay calm or people start to die." Regina replied.

"That might be a better option…" Emma said.

"And prove to them that I haven't changed at all?" Regina asked, "I can't do that Emma…"

"I can." Emma replied.

"No you can't," Regina said, "you're the Saviour Emma, the hero. Being Evil is not who you are…"

Tears started to fill Emma's eyes.

"I can't believe I'm going to lose you," Emma said, "what kind of fairy tale land is this, Gold said what we have is true love, surely here that's the most important thing."

"Emma," Regina said, "in case I don't get the chance to say it later…"

"No," Emma said, "don't you start saying your goodbyes, we'll beat this, together we can beat anything…"

Snow, Charming, the Blue Fairy, Red and a couple of guards walked into the room.

"Didn't realise this was a spectators sport…" Emma said, "Where's Henry?"

"Geppetto is building him a tree house," Red said, "he doesn't need to be here Emma."

"Why are you here?" Emma asked her, there was a look on Reds face that she didn't really like, "oh, you're here to make sure I don't try to do anything stupid…"

"I'm here for support Emma." Red said.

Emma nodded.

"Are you ready?" The Blue Fairy asked Regina.

"As I'll ever be…" Regina replied.

"Wait…" Emma said, "I'm not ready…"

"You'll never be ready," Regina said, "just get it over with."

As soon as the Blue Fairy's wand started to glow Regina screamed.

"No," Emma said, "stop it…"

She tried to move forward, toward the fairy and Regina, but Red put both arms around her, stopping her."

"Let me go," Emma said, "you're hurting her.

"I am so sorry Emma," Red said, "please forgive me…"

Emma started to struggle, as Regina's screams filled the air.

"I can't hold her for much longer." Red said.

"You're a wolf," Snow said, "you're stronger than she is."

"She's a woman in love," Red said, correcting her, "and you're hurting the woman she loves. Nothing stronger than that need to protect."

Regina's body went completely still.

"She'll be sleeping for a while," The Blue Fairy said, "it's fairer than the pain she'd be feeling…"

"I hate you…" Emma said to Snow.

Red let Emma go; with all the strength Emma could muster she vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"Where have we seen that before…" Red said.

"Ever get the feeling you've made a mistake?" Snow asked, looking down at Regina.

"You think?" Red asked, "if that's everything, I need a stiff drink."

x-x-x-x

Emma had no idea where she was, she had no idea what had happened or how she got here. She looked around, she was in some kind of castle, and it looked familiar. She'd seen it in Henry's book.

_You ran away, again_ said the voice in Emma's head.

"It wasn't intentional…" Emma said.

Emma felt a sharp pain in her chest; it felt like someone had stuck their hand in her chest and ripped her heart out. After the Cora incident she actually knew what that felt like.

She couldn't scream, she could hardly breathe.

"Oh hell no," Emma said to herself, as the darkness started to spread into the corners of her vision, "not like this…"

The final thought in her mind before she completely lost consciousness was one of Henry and Regina.

x-x-x-x

Six hours had past and no one had heard from Emma, Snow had even gone out looking for her, no one in the town surrounding the castle had seen her. She had found Red and Hook in the Inn, neither seemed too happy to see her, but both were more than willing to look for Emma. Snow couldn't reach Gold, even when she tried summoning him he didn't appear.

The search party she had put together all met at the Inn, spreading out in every thinkable direction into the forest.

"We'll find her." Charming said.

"I hope so…" Snow replied.

"I've just had a thought," Red said, "where did the only person we've seen vanish like that go to…"

"You don't think…" Snow started.

"Regina's castle would be my first port of call." Red said.

"Take me with you." Henry said, walking over to them.

He was wearing his body amour that his moms had picked out for him a couple of days before, and he had his little wooden sword in a sheath at his side.

"Oh Henry…" Red said, "come here kid…"

He walked over to her, put his arms around her waist and she gave him a hug.

"We're going to find her." Red said.

"I don't think it'll be safe for you to come with us Henry." Snow said.

"She's my mom," Henry said, "and she thinks I hate her…"

"She knows you don't hate her." Charming said.

"So you say…" Henry said.

"How about you stay here with Hook…" Red said, looking at Hook, "if you ask him nicely he might teach you to use a real sword."

"Sure," Hook said, "with that amour on you'll be more than safe."

"If you harm a hair on his head…" Charming said.

"Got it granddad." Hook said, "now go find Emma."

x-x-x-x

As they approached Regina's castle, Red stopped and sniffed the air.

"I can't tell if she's here," Red said, "but I do sense a lot of residual magic in the air…"

"I can't believe this place is still standing…" Snow said, "I grew up here…"

"We don't have time for your trip down memory lane right now," Red said, "let's find Emma, then you can go for a trip anywhere you want…"

Red walked in through the massive main doors.

"This place is impressive…" she said.

"Yes it is…" Snow said.

Flashes of memories filled her head, of good times and bad.

"Let's just find Emma." She said.

Red sniffed the air again.

"I'm getting her scent; it's really faint though…" Red said, "Upstairs maybe…"

They all ran upstairs; there were so many rooms Snow didn't know where to start.

"I'd take a wild guess at starting in Regina's room would being a good idea…" Red said.

"This way…" Snow said, leading them to another set of huge doors.

She pushed them open, and they saw Emma lying on the floor.

"Emma…" Snow said running over to her, she knelt down next to her, "is she breathing? I can't tell if she's breathing."

"She's breathing," Red said, "her chest is moving… its only slight though…"

"Blue Fairy!" Snow shouted.

A blue light appeared through the window.

"Oh my…" she said.

"Oh my?" Red asked, "That the best you got?"

"Your anger, directed at me young wolf, isn't going to do you any good here." The Blue Fairy said.

"I need to get angry at someone; you seemed like the safest bet," Red said, "no offence."

"None taken," The Blue Fairy said, "I tried to tell you Snow White, I tried to tell you all that they are connected, and now you can see just how much."

"This happened to Emma because of what you did to Regina?" Snow asked.

"What _we_ did to Regina," the Blue Fairy said, "yes."

"Can you undo it?" Red asked.

"No," she said, "if we had stripped Regina's powers then I could, but as they are bound there's nothing I can do. I told you once her powers were bound I wouldn't be able to undo it."

"Get her back to your castle," Red said, "I'm going to find Gold, he's twisted enough to be able to do something about this."

"How are you going to find him?" Snow asked.

"The only way I know how…" Red said in a low growl, "as a wolf."

Red ran from the room before her wolf side came out to play.

x-x-x-x

Charming placed Emma on the bed next to Regina, even with the looks he was getting from his wife, he decided it was the right thing to do.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked.

"The right thing." Charming said, "if they are connected surely it's better that they are close together rather than in separate rooms. Can you get over yourself for five minutes, our daughters life depends on this."

With that he walked out of the room.

"At least I see where Emma gets that storming out of rooms' thing from…" Snow said.

She heard a door slam.

"And that temper…" she said.

x-x-x-x

Red arrived at Rumpelstiltskin's castle about two hours after she had left everyone at Regina's. She had never run that fast in her life, it was almost like something else took over. She changed back into her two legged self before knocking on the door.

"Red?" Belle asked, as she opened the door.

"Yeah," Red said, "is he here?"

"No," Belle said, "he took off yesterday, saying he needed three days to do something that was really important, asked me not to ask questions, and then he left."

"This is really important too," Red said, "I think Emma may be dying…"

"What happened?" Belle said, letting Red in.

"They bound Regina's powers, Emma vanished in a puff of purple smoke, and we find her 7 hours later unconscious in Regina's castle." Red said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Belle asked.

"Not unless we find some way to un-bind Regina's powers," Red said, "the useless Blue Fairy couldn't do anything."

"She's not useless," Belle said, "there are just limits to what she can do."

"She's the Blue Fairy," Red said, "she's like the Dumbledore of the Enchanted Forest."

Belle looked a little confused.

"Didn't you watch Harry Potter when we were in Storybrooke?" Red asked.

"I spent most of my time either trying to remember who I was, or locked in the basement on the hospital with all the other loons." Belle said.

"Good point…" Red said, "do you have anyway of contacting his ungodly-ness?"

"Have you tried summoning him?" Belle asked.

"Yes, nothing." Red replied, "I sure as hell miss cell phones right now…"

"I have no idea what to suggest…" Belle said, "I could look through his books, see if I can find a spell or something that will help… but then we'd need someone who can read it. I doubt the Blue Fairy will volunteer her services…"

"You find it," Red said, "I'll take care of the rest…"

Red left, heading to the Forest again.

x-x-x-x

Henry was sitting in his room, angry with the world and everyone in it. The thought of losing one mom chilled him to his soul; the thought of losing both was more painful than he had ever imagined anything to be in his short life. He had missed out on so much time with Emma, because she wanted him to have his best chance. Regina had changed, almost beyond recognition, but he so loved the person she had become.

"What harm can it do… he probably won't turn up anyway…" Henry said, "Rumpelstiltskin… I summon thee."

"Henry," Rumpelstiltskin said, appearing in his room, "you may just have made the biggest mistake of your young life; I was in the middle of something very important."

"I need your help." Henry said.

"I know," he said, "I talked to the Saviour about this very thing last night."

"Can you help them?" he asked.

"Them?" Rumpelstiltskin said, "Now there's a turn out for the books."

"They bound mom's powers, and Emma got sick," Henry said, "really really sick."

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Mom's room." Henry replied.

Rumpelstiltskin clicked his fingers and he and Henry were transported to Regina's room.

"Interesting." He said.

"Can you help them or not?" Henry asked.

"I can, but all magic comes with a price." He replied.

"What is the price?" Henry asked.

"You are Henry." Rumpelstiltskin said.

On the bed, Emma grabbed Regina's hand, white light travelled between them. They were fighting.

"I am?" Henry asked.

"Yes," he replied, "if you come and live in my castle with me and Belle…"

"You want me to live with you?" Henry asked.

"You're my last connection to my son, Henry; you're all I have…" Rumpelstiltskin said.

"And I'm all they have…" Henry said.

"Your choice," he said, "I'll be back in two hours."

"Emma might not have that long…" Henry said.

"Yes she does," Rumpelstiltskin said, "she has three."

With that he vanished. Henry knelt down next to Emma.

"Emma, what do I do?" he asked, tears falling from his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

Henry had found Red, the only person he felt he could trust. He knew Snow and Charming would tell him there was another way, something else that could be done, then if they died it would be his fault.

"What are you doing away from the castle pipsqueak?" Red asked, "It's dangerous out here on a night, all kinds of monsters in these woods."

"I'm safe, I'm with you." He said, "I need to ask you something…"

"Sweet talking me," she said, "what do you want?"

"If you knew there was something that could save Emma and my mom," he said, "but it meant someone would have to go away for a while what would you do?"

"I'd say you were insane," Red said, "what have you done Henry?"

He didn't say anything.

"Have you talked to your grandfather?" she asked, "and I don't mean the charming one indoors."

"He can help them." Henry said.

"At what cost?" Red asked.

"He wants me to go and live with him and Belle…" Henry said.

"No," Red said, "Emma would kill me if I let that happen."

"But it's the only way to save them, you know that." Henry said.

"There may be another way…" Red said, "if you tell him you agree to it, don't sign anything… if you can get him to walk from the castle walls to his castle, I can…"

"Can you take him?" Henry asked.

"I can try…" Red said.

x-x-x-x

The plan was all set in place by the time Rumpelstiltskin returned to the castle.

"So Henry," he said, "what will it be?"

"Okay…" Henry said, "you save them and I'll come with you."

Rumpelstiltskin pulled out a contract.

"I'm not signing anything," Henry said, "our word should be enough, that's the noble thing, right?"

"Indeed it is little prince." He replied.

He went and stood over Regina and Emma, he could see the magic passing between them.

"Too little too late Miss Swan…" he said quietly.

He held his hands over both of them, purple light spilled from his hands, Regina's eyes opened, the light went directly into them. After a few moments all was still.

"I have fulfilled my side of the deal Henry," he said, "shall we?"

He held out his hand.

"I need to get a few things," Henry said, "can you meet my by the stables."

"Who needs horses when I have magic dearie." He said.

"Please," Henry said, "no magic."

Rumpelstiltskin could, at that moment, see Neal in Henry.

"Okay…" he said, "horses it is."

"Thank you." Henry replied, running to his room to get some of his things.

He packed a few things; this had to be as believable as possible if the plan was going to work. He managed to sneak out of the castle without anyone seeing him. In the last few days he had found so many secret doors and passages as he was hiding from Emma.

Rumpelstiltskin was waiting by the stables, with one horse.

"The adult horses won't let me near them," he said, "guess they can sense Evil. You ride this one, I'll walk."

"Okay…" Henry said.

"I'll take your bag." He said.

Henry gave him his bag. He sure hoped this was going to work.

x-x-x-x

They left the castle grounds, making their way to the woods. Neither of them saying anything, Henry was too busy trying to pay attention to noises around him, so he was ready when Red attacked. His grandfather, that thing walking next to him, had never really been one for small talk.

He heard a low growl; Rumpelstiltskin pulled a sword out of nowhere and turned to see where the noise came from, just in time for Red to run onto the end of his sword.

"Red!" Henry screamed.

Red returned to her human form.

"I always wondered what form your kind took when they died." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Why did you do that?" Henry asked, "you really are as Evil and heartless as everyone says."

"Enough of these games." He said, he snapped his fingers.

"Emma is going to kill me…" Red said, as Henry vanished in front of her.

x-x-x-x

"Your majesty," one of the guards said to Snow, "there's someone at the doors asking for you."

"I'm really not in the mood for visitors…" Snow replied.

"You will want to see this one…" he said.

"Very well…" Snow said.

He disappeared, returning moments later followed by the dwarves and Tiny carrying Red.

"We found her in the forest," Grumpy said, "The Blue Fairy told us to bring her here, she's hurt pretty bad."

"Put her down here…" Snow said.

Tiny put Red down on the sofa.

"Red…" Snow said, "Red can you hear me?"

"Tell Emma I'm sorry…" Red said, "I tried…"

"You tried to do what?" Emma asked, walking into the room, looking none too hot.

"I tried to stop him…" Red said, "but he took him…"

"Henry?" Emma asked.

Red nodded, or at least that's what it looked like to Emma.

Emma placed her hands above Red's stomach where she had been run through with a sword.

"Emma what are you doing?" Snow asked.

"Shut up a minute," Emma said, "I need to concentrate, if I don't I may very well cook her from the inside out…"

The room fell into total silence, as slowly but surely a white light flowed from Emma's hands, healing Red.

"Oh that hurt…" Emma said, wavering where she stood.

"You really are the Saviour aren't you…" Red said.

"Who has Henry, Red?" Snow asked.

"Gold…" Emma said, "Gold has my son…"

"What?" Snow said, "that's not possible, Henry is upstairs in his room, there are guards in the corridor outside his room Emma, I told them to stay there myself."

"He snuck out…" Red said.

"How?" Snow asked.

"Remember who his parents are," Emma said, "all Neal and I did for 18 months was sneak around… maybe it's genetic…"

"Is stupidity genetic too?" Snow asked.

"If it is it must be from you…" Emma said, glaring at her, "we need to figure out how to get Henry back."

"What's happened to Henry?" Regina asked, leaning against the wall.

"You really shouldn't be up and about." Emma said.

"Neither should you." Regina said, "but if you are, then I am."

"Gold took Henry…" Emma said.

"Henry went to him for help, he wanted to help you two," Red said, "he agreed to go and live with Gold and Belle if Gold healed you two… the plan was for me to attack, giving Henry enough time to escape…"

"Which didn't work out too well I'm guessing…" Regina said.

"I got run with a sword…" Red said, showing Regina the hole in Hooks coat to prove it, "shame you couldn't fix that too princess…"

"Not in my job description…" Emma said, "can you transport us to Gold's castle?"

"No," Regina said, "I couldn't even transport myself from the bedroom to here…"

"We need…" Emma said.

"We need a plan." Snow said.

"Yes we do…" Emma replied.

"How easy is his castle to get into?" Emma asked.

"If he doesn't know we're coming?" Regina asked, "a lot easier than it would be if he knew…"

"So we don't call in advance…" Emma said.

"It's going to take more than that," Regina said, "it's going to take a spell to cover our approach… mist, fog, rain… a storm maybe…"

"Okay," Emma said, "that doesn't sound too difficult…"

"I need my powers back Emma…" Regina said, "I need all of my powers back."

"So we wait a couple of hours." Emma said.

"Try a couple of days…" Regina replied.

"We don't have a couple of days Regina." Emma said.

No one had noticed the blue light.

"This is where I can help…" The Blue Fairy said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, "I mean doesn't this fuck up your moral fairy code?"

"Emma." Snow said.

Red laughed.

"Moral fairy code," Red said, "I like it…"

"She has every right to be angry." The Blue Fairy said.

"Damn right I do." Emma said.

"I can fully restore your powers Regina," she said, "and Emma; I can give you full access to yours."

"Full access?" Emma asked, "as opposed to…"

"What you had before," the Blue Fairy said, "is only a fraction of the power you possess."

"And you couldn't tell me that before?" Emma asked.

"You weren't ready to receive it before." She replied.

"Let me get this straight," Snow said, "you are going to make my daughter more powerful?"

"I am going to allow her to be the person she was born to be," The Blue Fairy said, "so yes, I am going to make her more powerful."

"How powerful?" Emma asked.

"Powerful enough that your magic's combined may be enough to defeat the Dark One forever…" The Blue Fairy replied.

"He always said Henry would be his undoing…" Emma said.

"And he will be," The Blue Fairy said, "his love for your son will be his ultimate downfall."

"Sounds like an 'everyone lived happily ever after' moment to me…" Red said.

"Red," Emma said, "you've known me 8 months, when has my life ever been that simple."

"Can we just get on with this please?" Regina said, "We need to go and rescue Henry… again."

The Blue Fairy held her wand to Regina's head, blue light filled the room.

Regina clicked her neck.

"That's better…" she said.

"Are you ready Princess?" the fairy asked.

"As I'll ever be." Emma replied.

"You might want to hold on to something," she said, as Regina put her arm around Emma, "or someone…"

"Anything else I need to know?" Emma asked.

"This will hurt." The fairy said.

White light left her wand, separating off into two separate strands it poured into Emma's eyes. Pain shot through Emma's body, she shouted out in pain.

"Stop it." Snow said.

"I think this is a once it's started you can't stop it thing…" Red said, watching fascinated as she saw all the power building within Emma.

"Holy shit…" Emma said, once the light stopped flowing, "what a rush…"

"Are you okay?" Regina asked.

Emma looked at her, Regina took a step backwards.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Your eyes…" Regina said.

"I see colours…" Emma said, "like flashes of burning light instead of solid people… what the hell has happened to me?"

"That will fade, until you require it." The fairy said.

"What do you mean require it?" Emma asked.

"It's a gift, Emma," the fairy said, "from my kind, to you, our special way of saying thank you…"

"What the hell is it?" she asked.

"It allows you to see people's true colours so to speak," the fairy said, "look around you now, what colours do you see?"

"Well you're white for starters," Emma said, looking around her, "Red is… well red…"

"That's cool…" Red said.

"Means you're an extremely fiery passionate person." The Blue Fairy said.

"Snow is…" Emma started, "a little off-white…"

"Killing Cora…" Snow explained.

"And me…?" Regina asked, already guessing at the answer.

"A weird kinda light blue with silver bits…" Emma said.

"Not black?" Regina asked.

"Your heart is no longer black Regina," the fairy said, "what Emma is seeing is a visual representation of the transformation you're going through."

"And it's beautiful," Emma said, "you've got this Christmas lights feel going on…"

Now Regina really started to believe what her heart had been telling her for some time, it was whole again.

"And yourself?" the fairy asked.

Emma looked down at herself.

"No way…" Emma said, "is this shit for real?"

"Very much so." The fairy replied.

"I see a bright gold light…" Emma said, "I want sparkly bits…"

Red laughed.

"I never pictured you as a sparkly bits person Emma." She said.

"Why do I get the gold…" she said.

"Because you're the saviour, it's as simple as that." The Blue Fairy said.

"Simple for you to say." Emma said, "we need to come up with a plan to get Henry back, and I need to be able to see properly to do that."

"It will fade in a few minutes." The fairy said, "then you need to learn to control it."

"Don't have time…" Emma started.

"Not tonight," The Blue Fairy said, "you need to be calm and stable to control it."

"Calm I can do," Emma said, "stable, may take a bit more work."

"My work here is done." The Blue Fairy said, floating away.

"Right," Emma said, "let's go get Henry."


	13. The Happy Ending or is it?

As dawn broke they made their way through the forest, they stopped by a rock near the stream.

"Let's go through this one more time." Emma said.

"I think we've got it princess." Hook replied.

"Humour me," Emma said, "Regina, you'll cast the spell to sort out the cover, then we'll all get to the castle hopefully without being seen…"

"That'd be a good start." Hook said.

"Hook, I swear…" she started.

"Behave." Red said.

"Sorry…" he replied.

Emma had to smile, the big scary pirate tamed by the big bad wolf, had quite a ring to it.

"From what we know, there's a pipe from the castle that comes out at the top of this stream, that's our way in." Emma said, "Once we get in I'll put a protective shield over the room Gold's in, meaning he can't port out, nor can he shift around the room. Hoping that holds Regina and I will keep him occupied while the rest of you find Henry."

"And if we see Belle?" Red asked.

"If she knows how he got Henry there, I wouldn't say she'll be any trouble." Emma said.

"Here's hoping…" Red replied.

"Once you find Henry…" Emma said, "get him out of here."

"What about…" Snow started.

"Get him out of here and back to the castle," Emma said, "he needs to be safe…"

"Are you going to kill him?" Charming asked.

"I wouldn't be completely adverse to that plan." Regina said.

"Neither would I," Emma replied, "we'll just have to see what happens."

"Okay," Regina said, "you ready for the cover?"

"Yep." Emma replied.

She watched as Regina closed her eyes, she opened them and looked to the skies, a massive thunderstorm started to form overhead, bringing a dense fog down over the forest.

"Impressive." Emma said.

"Why thank you." Regina replied, flashing her the million dollar grin.

Emma had to laugh.

"We need to move while we still know which direction is up." Hook said.

They made their way along the stream to the castle.

"There's the pipe…" Emma said, clearing the fog and forming a tunnel to the entrance.

"Now that's impressive." Regina said.

"It is pretty cool, it's new." Emma replied with a laugh.

They followed the others to the entrance through the fog, which then closed in again behind them.

"Now you're just showing off." Regina said with a laugh.

"Does one of you pretty ladies want to show off and get this locked grate off here." Red said.

"Allow me…" Regina said.

"Small bang babe, small bang…" Emma said, placing her hand on Regina's arm.

"Move your arm…" Regina said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because I can feel your magic Emma," Regina said, "and if we combined our magic on this we would blow the entire castle sky high."

"Oh…" Emma said, moving her arm, "that wasn't even intentional…"

"Which is what makes you dangerous." Regina said.

When she said the word 'dangerous' the grate fell away from the wall.

"No bang." She said, turning to Emma and smiling.

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

They all made their way through the pipe, which came out in a basement.

"Wait…" Regina said, as Emma was about to push the grate off the inside.

Regina closed her eyes. There were three bright flashes in the basement.

"Now go…" Regina said.

"Thank you." Emma said.

"Anytime." Regina replied, with a smile.

"My god," Hook said, "I thought me and Red were bad, but you two just can't help it, nor do you probably realise you're doing it."

"He's right," Red said, "if you keep undressing each other with your eyes it's gonna get x-rated in here."

"And I don't need to see that," Snow said, "I mean I'm fine with this… with you two… but I don't need to see that, ever."

They all walked into the basement, leaving Emma and Regina sitting in the pipe.

"Are we really that bad?" Emma asked.

"Put it this way," Regina said, with a smile, "seeing you doing magic really turns me on."

With that she climbed out of the pipe and joined the others, leaving Emma sitting there with her mouth open. Had Regina really just said that.

"Are you coming Emma?" Red asked.

"Excuse me, what?" Emma asked.

"We're getting out of this basement; it smells like wet wolf…" Red said, "are you joining us?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry…" Emma said, "Drifted for a bit there…"

She cleared her throat and followed them out of the door.

"Where is he…" Regina said.

"Right here dearie." Came a voice from behind her.

"Now Emma!" Regina shouted.

Emma closed her eyes. Within her mind she could see a shield going around the room.

"Clever." Rumpelstiltskin said.

Emma opened her eyes. There were flames up the walls and across the ceiling.

"Oh shit…" Emma said.

"No, we can use this," Regina said, "this will work just as well."

"Emma!" Snow shouted from the door, through the flames.

"Get Henry!" Emma shouted back.

When no one shouted back she assumed they'd gone to look for him.

"Oh no you…" Rumpelstiltskin said, clicking his fingers.

He was very surprised when nothing happened.

"Very clever…" he said.

"Sorry…" Emma said, "but you have our son…"

"He's my grandson and we made a deal." He said, "you're alive because of his deal."

"As his legal guardian," Regina said, "I'm over-riding any deal signed, as there wasn't a responsible adult present."

"Will that shit work?" Emma said.

"Doubtful but it sounded good." Regina replied.

"No deal was signed." He said.

"You made a word agreement?" Emma asked.

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do." He replied.

"Henry is 10," Emma said, "you can't make a gentlemanly agreement with a 10 year old child."

"He's my grandson." He said.

"So you said," Emma replied, "when did he become an asset for you to possess?"

"The moment my son died." He said.

"So you are going to take my son away from me?" Emma asked, "I know what it's like to miss out on your child's life because of stupid choices you made. Please don't make trusting you have a heart into one of the most stupid choices I have made."

He lifted his hands and sent Emma flying across the room.

"Emma!" Regina shouted.

"I'm okay…" Emma said, standing up.

"Thank you for making my choice easier." Regina said, looking at Gold, she sent bolts of magic at him, some he could fend off, and others he couldn't.

"You think this is going to get him to love you Regina," he said, "he's lost his father, are you going to take his grandfather away from him too."

"If it was this easy to kill you someone would have done it years ago." Said Regina, as she fought off his magic.

x-x-x-x

The others were making their way around the castle, checking room to room looking for Henry. They found Belle.

"Where's Henry?" Red asked.

"Upstairs," Belle said, "I tried to get him out…"

She lifted her leg, showing Red the chain around her ankle.

"Oh hell no…" Red said, walking into the room and snapping the chain.

"Is he in a locked room?" Snow asked.

"No," Belle said, "but there is a spell guarding the door, the first person that touches it will feel a lot of pain."

"Brilliant." Snow said.

As they made it up the stairs the saw Hook standing outside a room.

"Found him…" Hook said.

"Don't even think about it," Red said, "I'll do it, wolf strength and all."

"I fancy being the hero for once…" he said, gripping the door handle.

He went flying backwards across the room, smashing the door on the other side of the hallways to pieces.

"What an idiot…" Red said, going to assess the damage.

"Now that…" Hook said, attempting to correct his vision, "that was fun."

His head hit the floor and Red laughed.

"We'll pick you up later." She said.

She turned back to face the other door. She reached her hand slowly forward, grabbing the door handle, not sure what she was expecting she gave it a twist. She looked at Belle, who smiled.

"Hey kid…" Red said, opening the door and seeing Henry.

"Red." He said, running over to her, "you came to get me."

"Your mom's are downstairs." She said.

"They are okay?" Henry asked, "I told you it would work."

"You got stuck here kid, didn't work out the way we wanted." Red said, ruffling his hair.

"I knew you'd all come and get me." He said.

"Let's get you out of here." Charming said.

Henry took his hand.

"What happened to Hook?" Henry asked, looking at the battered body of the pirate surrounded by what was left of the door.

"He decided to be a hero." Red said.

"That'll hurt in the morning." Henry replied.

"Hi Henry…" Belle said.

He ran over and threw his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what," she said, "I failed at releasing you."

"At least you tried." He said with a smile, "now let's go and get my mom's."

"They are meeting us outside." Red said.

"I'm not leaving them here." Henry said, "the last time I did that Emma ended up really sick."

"The Blue Fairy gave her a power boost," Red said, "she's like a super hero now."

They made their way downstairs. Henry headed straight for the fire room.

"No." Charming said, grabbing him around the middle and picking him up.

Emma shot a burst of magic directly at Rumpelstiltskin, which sent him flying backwards, smashing the solid wood dining table.

"Tell me again how you thought taking my son would work out well for you." Emma said, hitting him again.

"Mom stop it!" Henry shouted.

Emma looked round and saw Henry struggling in Charmings' grasp.

"He needs to pay for what he did kid." Emma said.

"There are other ways." Henry said, lifting his leg and bringing it back down on Charmings crown jewels.

Emma made a gap in the fire, and Henry ran through.

"It doesn't have to end this way." He said to his grandfather.

"It's the only way it can end Henry," Rumpelstiltskin said, "it has to end this way."

"No it doesn't." he said, "Mom, he's lonely, he's missing my dad, I understand that. He isn't completely bad, he has a heart."

"No I don't," Rumpelstiltskin said, "I don't have a heart, I'm hollow. I don't have space for a weakness like love."

"Yes you do." Belle said.

It was at that moment that Emma realised her spell was fading, the flames were receding.

"I know you do, because I've seen it," she continued, "I've seen it so many times. You just close off and pretend it's not happening. Everyone deserves to be happy, even you. I know you brought Henry here because you miss your son, but that isn't the only way to have him in your life."

Henry ran over and gave his grandfather a hug.

"Henry." Regina said.

"Hold on a minute…" Emma said, placing her hand on Regina's arm.

"You seriously think…" Regina started.

"Please Regina," Emma said, "trust me on this."

Regina looked at Emma, her eyes were white again.

Emma was watching as Rumpelstiltskin's tough exterior finally cracked. She watched as his light went from being the darkest black to a purple, lightening all the time.

She blinked, her eyes returned to normal.

"He did it…" Emma said, "he really did it…"

A draw behind them started to rattle and jump about. Emma went to open it.

"Careful." Belle said.

Emma nodded, closed her eyes, put a shield around herself to protect from magic, and then she opened the draw.

The blade jumped into her hands, the name Rumpelstiltskin fading from its blade.

"And what do I do with this…" Emma asked, standing there with the blade in her hand.

"Destroy it…" Regina said.

"I'm not sure I can…" Emma said.

Regina walked over to her, took the blade off her. For almost her entire life she had wondered what it felt like to hold this blade in her hands. She could feel the dark magic pour off it. Her mind started to cloud over.

She shook her head, clearing the mist that had formed.

x-x-x-x

Emma watched as Regina held the blade. She saw the look on her face. It was the look of someone who had finally found what they wanted. She took one step towards her when she saw Regina shake her head. Emma let out a sigh of relief.

x-x-x-x

Regina placed the blade in the fireplace.

"Emma…" She said, "come here a minute…"

Emma walked over to her.

"Give me your hand." Regina said.

Emma held out her hand, Regina took it; palms pressed together, fingers laced. Regina closed her eyes, Emma felt the magic building between them, and it needed a release. She held her hand out towards the blade, palm facing the fireplace. A bolt of pure white magic flew out of her hand, shattering the blade into millions of pieces.

Emma collapsed to the floor.

"Oh wow…" she said, lying flat on her back on the floor.

"Emma?" Henry said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, just went really light headed," Emma said, "that was fun…"

"Oh dear," Mr Gold said, "That'll hurt in the morning."

Emma sat up and looked at him.

"I am really so sorry," he said, "I have no idea what I was thinking…"

"Love makes you do some crazy shit," Emma said, "especially if you're a person who runs from love. We have that in common you and me…"

"It'll never happen again." He said.

"You're right, it won't," Emma said, "anything like that ever happens again and I will kill you."

"I don't doubt that Miss Swan…" he said.

She gave him a 'look'

"Emma…" he said.

"So it's over?" Snow asked.

"For now…" Emma replied.

"But you destroyed the blade." Snow said.

"Knowing my luck," Emma said lying back down, "Mary Poppins is up there on a cloud putting it back together…"

"Mary Poppins isn't a true fairy tale." Regina said.

"Well that's a relief." Emma replied with a laugh.

x-x-x-x

Out above the castle, a little blonde fairy collected the parts of the blade.

"No good without Evil," the fairy said, "no happy ending yet."

With a giggle the fairy flew away.


End file.
